<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шёпот. Июнь —  ноябрь 1817. by dunkelgrau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955491">Шёпот. Июнь —  ноябрь 1817.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau'>dunkelgrau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jonathan Strange &amp; Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange &amp; Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairies Snatching Children, I Seriously Researched The Moon Phase For The Year, M/M, Post-Canon, Tarot, Wild Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История Джонатана Стрэнджа и мистера Норрелла, казалось бы, в прошлом, и магия вернулась в Англию. Вопрос только в том, что будут с этой магией делать другие волшебники, те, что ниже сословием, грязнее репутацией и незаметнее в своих талантах?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Childermass/John Segundus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шёпот. Июнь —  ноябрь 1817.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это одна из самых гениальных книг, которые я читала, и я натурально рыдала от счастья, когда увидела каст. Отмечу, что до сериала я персонажей не шипперила, но тут пришли Эдвард Хогг и Энцо Чиленти, так что вините их. Перевод взят условно-книжный (в частности, баллада из официального перевода), однако Чилдермасса пишу с двумя «с», потому что childermas — это немного другое.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В начале лета 1817 года, незадолго после окончательного отъезда леди Поул, мистер Сегундус обнаружил себя, за неимением лучшего определения, в некотором замешательстве. Вероятно, как он сам себе объяснял, причина крылась в нём самом. Будучи человеком, привыкшим к неудачам, мистер Сегундус был настолько ошеломлён собственными успехами, что на протяжении нескольких недель испытывал нечто сродни эйфории. Опьянение рано или поздно должно было сойти на нет, и в тот момент, по всей видимости, разум волшебника окончательно прояснился и позволил разглядеть все насущные мелкие проблемы.</p><p>Так, например, без леди Поул опустел не только Старкросс, но и ежедневное, уже успевшее войти в привычку существование самого мистера Сегундуса. Мысль о содержании частного приюта для душевнобольных, сколь бы добрыми намерениями она ни была продиктована, уже не казалась ему удачной; леди Поул нельзя было считать в полной мере безумной. От одной только попытки помыслить о том, как же будут выглядеть и вести себя по-настоящему умалишенные люди, мистер Сегундус впадал в меланхолию, становился замкнут и неприятен в общении, отчего, в свою очередь, он сам испытывал смешанное с чувством вины раздражение. Сэр Уолтер, с которым мистер Сегундус поддерживал переписку, сердечно рекомендовал волшебнику развеяться каким-нибудь варварским способом. Главным образом в предложениях лорда преобладали развлечения, подразумевавшие стрельбу по движущимся и зачастую совершенно невинным мишеням, что угнетало мистера Сегундуса ещё больше.</p><p>Меланхолия мистера Сегундуса достигла своего апогея возмутительно ясным и жарким вечером семнадцатого июня, и волшебник твёрдым шагом уверенного в себе человека направился проверять один из рекомендованных сэром Уолтером способов борьбы с душевными невзгодами. Иными словами, Джон Сегундус пошёл в местный паб. Опыт в попытках утопить собственные переживания в горячительных напитках у него практически отсутствовал, так что он позволял себе питать хотя бы скромную надежду на успешный исход дела.</p><p>Стоит отметить, что развить собственную теорию до хоть сколько-нибудь практической стадии ему не дали совершенно неожиданным образом.</p><p>— Я бы не советовал, — сказал Джон Чилдермасс, усаживаясь за стол мистера Сегундуса ровно в тот момент, когда мистер Сегундус уже оплатил собственную выпивку и собирался её опробовать.</p><p>Волшебник позволил себе возмутиться и упрекнуть нежданного гостя, поставив ему на вид полное отсутствие приличествующих джентльмену манер. В конце концов, мистер Сегундус считал, что в нормальном обществе, пусть бы оно было и в пабе, собеседнику следовало бы по меньшей мере хотя бы поздороваться, а не пугать людей до полусмерти своим неожиданным появлением. Чилдермасс выслушал его доводы, не перебивая, и временами даже кивал.</p><p>— Я бы всё равно не советовал, — повторил он. — И прошу прощения за неожиданное появление. Порой я забываю, что на фоне теней меня сложно заметить.</p><p>Мистеру Сегундусу казалось, что в этих словах должна была бы быть насмешка. Однако Чилдермасс говорил очень серьёзно, и это несколько сбивало с толку. С точки зрения мистера Сегундуса, который всё ещё не был окончательно лишён некоторой наивности в общении с другими людьми, не заметить Чилдермасса было практически невозможно. Бывший слуга мистера Норрелла был похож на выбравшегося из страшной сказки вестника несчастья. Высокий, всегда облачённый в потёртую чёрную одежду, с длинными, забранными в неряшливый узел на затылке волосами, Чилдермасс всегда производил впечатление человека, который будет зловеще нависать над собеседником. С годами Чилдермасс усовершенствовал собственную кривую ухмылку и успел обзавестись страшным шрамом на правой щеке, так что если с первого взгляда он и был некрасив, то со второго и подавно был безобразен. Подобный человек, по мнению мистера Сегундуса, был обязан если не приковывать внимание, то распугивать своим видом окружающих.</p><p>— Вы очень обяжете меня, сэр, — сухо сказал мистер Сегундус, — если поясните, от чего именно вы в данный момент пытаетесь меня удержать.</p><p>— От пьянства в одиночестве, — просто ответил Чилдермасс. И, подумав, прибавил: — Сэр.</p><p>— Если вы проделали весь путь до Старкросса с целью наставить меня на путь истинный… — начал сердиться мистер Сегундус, но Чилдермасс его перебил.</p><p>— Разумеется нет, сэр. Меня привели к вам карты.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус поджал губы. Он был наслышан о том, что мистер Норрелл крайне не одобрял некоторых занятий собственного слуги, однако не был до конца уверен в их характере<sup>1</sup>. Сейчас многое становилось понятным; будучи приверженцем строгих, академических исследований магии, Гилберт Норрелл не мог одобрить того, что его доверенное лицо позволяет себе прибегнуть к методам, подобающим людям низшего сословия, цыганам и уличным фокусникам.<br/>___________________________</p><p><i><sup>1</sup> Впервые мистер Сегундус узнал об этом в начале 1811 года от мистера Хонифута, который в свойственной ему простой манере пересказывал столичные новости за вечерним чаепитием. Добиться хоть сколько-нибудь конкретных данных о том, что же так огорчало мистера Норрелла в деятельности его слуги, мистеру Сегундусу тогда не удалось, если не брать в расчёт туманные намёки на то, что деяния Чилдермасса всячески позорили его даже с учётом его низкого происхождения. Впоследствии мистер Сегундус сделал из услышанного свои выводы, в связи с чем испытывал к Чилдермассу безотчётное сочувствие.</i><br/>___________________________</p><p>— Карты, — задумчиво повторил Сегундус.</p><p>Лицо Чилдермасса исказила его привычная кривая ухмылка.</p><p>— Осуждаете, сэр?</p><p>Мистер Сегундус промолчал. Он был не из тех людей, которые чуяли в себе власть осуждать кого-либо, кроме себя самого<sup>2</sup>. Чилдермасс, не дождавшись ответа, подозвал местную прислугу, попросил пинту эля и, сдвинув освещавшую стол свечу на самый край, прямо к кружке мистера Сегундуса, достал карты.</p><p>___________________________</p><p><i><sup>2</sup> Зато это мистер Сегундус делал на постоянной основе, имея достаточно неприятный опыт с общественным порицанием и угрозой репутации за год до того, как вступил в Йоркское общество волшебников.</i><br/>___________________________</p><p>Колода Чилдермасса была странной, оборванной и засаленной, словно кто-то от руки нарисовал и раскрасил карты на обрывках бумаги, а уже потом наклеил их на кусочки картона. От времени края картонок обтрепались; мистер Сегундус видел на них следы типографской краски, воска и даже чего-то бурого, о чём ему не нравилось думать. Фрагменты выцветших от времени рисунков мелькали в руках Чилдермасса, пока он тасовал колоду, а мистер Сегундус никак не мог перестать смотреть на то, какими острыми и длинными были его ногти. Казалось, если он царапнет ими стол, сойдёт стружка. Мистер Сегундус невольно подумал о том, каким могло быть рукопожатие этого человека, и внутренне содрогнулся.</p><p>Служанка принесла эль. Мистер Сегундус проводил её вежливым кивком. Чилдермасс продолжал тасовать колоду, задумчиво глядя на собеседника через стол.</p><p>— Я сам ещё не знаю, зачем я вам, мистер Сегундус, — сказал он. — Но этот расклад — ваш.</p><p>На стол легла первая карта. За ней ещё одна. И ещё. Мистер Сегундус поймал себя на то, что, невзирая на всю настороженность, которую он испытывал при виде Чилдермасса, та первобытная магия низшего сословия, что происходила перед его глазами, завораживала. Так могли приковывать взгляд и останавливать разговоры песни и пляски ведьм или друидов, подумал мистер Сегундус. Не то, чтобы он представлял себе Чилдермасса в каком-либо из означенных образов, но…</p><p>— Вы желаете достичь какой-то цели, — сказал Чилдермасс, перевернув первую карту. Ей оказалась девятка мечей. — Но пока сами не знаете, какой, — прибавил он, указывая на следующую карту, изображавшую шута, которая лежала прямо по отношению к мистеру Сегундусу и вверх ногами — по отношению к Чилдермассу. У мистера Сегундуса сложилось впечатление, что Чилдермасс не замечал ничего и никого вокруг, пока переворачивал карты. На столе теперь были разложены причудливые изображения сказочных зверей, монет и кубков, и на ум мистеру Сегундусу пришло сравнение с раскрытой книгой, написанной на языке, которого он не понимал. — Вы… сомневаетесь в том, что вам делать дальше. Вы не уверены в этом, но вы способны на большее, чем всё, что делаете сейчас…И вам нужна подсказка.</p><p>Чилдермасс на миг нахмурился и, подняв взгляд, посмотрел на мистера Сегундуса. Его тёмные глаза улыбались. </p><p>— Вот зачем был нужен я, — проговорил он, постучав длинным ногтем по карте, на которой волк и собака выли на луну.</p><p>— Вы волк или пёс? — нервно усмехнулся мистер Сегундус, придвигая кружку с элем поближе.</p><p>— Я Луна, — ответил Чилдермасс.</p><p>— А кто в вашем раскладе я?</p><p>— Глупец, — сказал Чилдермасс. И собрал карты.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус в первый раз за вечер отпил эль.</p><p>— Я тешу себя надеждой, — помолчав, проговорил он, — что вы не имели намерения меня этим оскорбить, сэр.</p><p>— Глупец — не оскорбительная карта, мистер Сегундус. Глупец может быть началом новой эпохи. Эксцентричным, идущим за своими порывами, беспокойным и сумасбродным, — сказал Чилдермасс, откладывая колоду чуть в сторону и отдавая должное своей порции эля. — Однако в вашем случае он всего лишь символизирует неуверенность.</p><p>— А Луна?</p><p>— А Луна видит будущее.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус задумчиво сдвинул подсвечник с начавшей коптить свечой обратно, к центру стола. На его скромный взгляд, судя по карте, Луна видела такое будущее, что на неё оставалось только выть. Видимо, Чилдермасс каким-то образом почувствовал угнетённое направление его мыслей, потому что в следующий момент он обратился к Сегундусу крайне учтивым тоном:</p><p>— Возможно, я могу вам помочь, сэр. </p><p>— Чем? — изумился мистер Сегундус. И со вздохом горько прибавил: — Тем, что увидите будущее, которого я для себя не вижу?</p><p>Чилдермасс, не глядя, выудил из колоды карту и положил перед мистером Сегундусом. На ней человек в причудливой шляпе раскладывал на столе реторты и прочие приспособления для сеанса алхимии или научного опыта.</p><p>— По мне, так отличное будущее, — с прежней иронией в голосе сказал Чилдермасс.</p><p>— Алхимик? — попробовал угадать мистер Сегундус.</p><p>— Маг, — убирая карту в колоду, поправил его Чилдермасс. — И можете мне не рассказывать о том, что вы исключительный теоретик, после всего, что вы сделали для леди Поул. Джонатан Стрэндж не почувствовал колдовства вокруг неё так, как мы с вами, пусть для нас оно и было выражено по-разному.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус был вынужден признать правоту собеседника.</p><p>— Но что вы предлагаете, сэр? — проговорил он. — За всё это время лишь леди Поул была пациентом приюта для душевнобольных, в который был переоборудован Старкросс. Вы же прекрасно знаете, что магия не лечит безумие; так как же я могу хотя бы надеяться продолжать помогать людям при помощи волшебства, если мой единственный, пусть и исцелившийся, пациент не был по-настоящему сумасшедшим?..</p><p>Чилдермасс долго смотрел на него, ничего не говоря. Мистер Сегундус чувствовал себя очень неуютно под этим пристальным, испытующим взглядом.</p><p>— Вы слышали свои собственные слова, сэр? — наконец спросил Чилдермасс.</p><p>Он говорил негромко, но его хриплый, насмешливый голос заглушал все прочие звуки. Над их столом, над коптившей свечой и стопкой помятых карт, словно висел купол тишины, в которой слова Чилдермасса были слышны чётко и ясно.</p><p>— Ваш единственный пациент исцелился, — медленно, делая ударение на каждом слове, говорил Чилдермасс. — При помощи магии, сэр. Магии, которую вы чувствуете и видите с той же лёгкостью, как обычные люди видят и чувствуют цвета и запахи. Магии, которая вернулась в Англию — к худу или к добру, мы ещё не можем сказать. Неужели вы думаете, что леди Поул — последний человек, которого потребуется расколдовать? Чьё проклятие вам надо будет рассмотреть?..</p><p>От неожиданности мистер Сегундус отхлебнул больше эля, чем рассчитывал, и закашлялся. То, о чём говорил Чилдермасс, было правдой. Вернувшаяся в Англию магия могла быть орудием добра — но, как и любое орудие, могла и нанести вред. Старкросс мог ещё пригодиться — и как приют для проклятых, и как место для магических практик. К тому же, мистер Сегундус всерьёз задумывался о том, чтобы написать книгу о Джонатане Стрэндже, и он вполне мог заняться своими трудами параллельно с исследованиями влияния волшебства на людей…</p><p>— Я слышал, что гадатели не дают свою колоду никому в руки, — откашлявшись, тихо сказал мистер Сегундус. — Это правда?</p><p>— Правда, — кивнул Чилдермасс. И, подвинув колоду ближе к волшебнику, прибавил: — Но вы можете достать одну карту. Я вижу, вам это нужно.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус осторожно пробежал пальцами по краю обтрёпанного обреза карт, выуживая одну из самой середины. Когда он перевернул её лицом к свету, на него смотрел уже знакомый шут.</p><p>— Глупец, — с улыбкой констатировал он.</p><p>— Прямой или перевёрнутый? — уточнил Чилдермасс.</p><p>— Вероятно, прямой, — пожал плечами мистер Сегундус, выкладывая карту на стол.</p><p>Чилдермасс медленно и широко улыбнулся, салютуя собеседнику кружкой.</p><p>— Перемены, — сказал он.</p><p>Ближе к ночи ветер согнал выглядевшие совершенно безобидными облака в тучи, и, когда мистер Сегундус и Чилдермасс вышли из паба, уже начинал накрапывать дождь. Рассудив, что путь до Старкросса был не таким уж далёким, мистер Сегундус отринул мысль о том, чтобы переждать непогоду. Чилдермасс снова не возражал — лишь вызвался проводить волшебника, сославшись на то, что ему было по пути.</p><p>Дождь перешёл в самый настоящий ливень, стоило им отойти на достаточное расстояние от укрытия, но Чилдермасса это, казалось, совершенно не беспокоило. За всю дорогу они обменялись лишь парой слов; мистер Сегундус то и дело с тревогой посматривал в свинцовое, отливавшее грозовой зеленью небо, и изо всех сил пытался не увязнуть в жиже, в которую в считанные секунды превратилась дорога. Наступавшие сумерки утопили всё вокруг в глубоких тенях, которые только изредка рассеивали всполохи зарниц у горизонта, и мистер Сегундус с раздражением думал о том, что хляби небесные, очевидно, не могли подобрать более неподходящего момента для того, чтобы разверзнуться.</p><p>К моменту, когда оба волшебника подошли к воротам Старкросса, мистер Сегундус растерял всё своё благодушие, вымок до нитки и был склонен к резким высказываниям. Его спутник, впрочем, сохранял невозмутимое молчание. Гроза подбиралась всё ближе, и, когда Сегундус обернулся, опираясь о кованые прутья ворот, в небе вспыхнула первая молния. Её лиловый отблеск на долю секунды осветил всё вокруг чётко, до малейшей былинки в цветущей луговой траве на обочине. Чилдермасс, судя по всему, где-то по дороге задел шляпой куст жасмина, и теперь его плечи покрывали налипшие на потёртую чёрную ткань белые, одуряюще пахнущие лепестки. Длинные волосы чародея насквозь вымокли, и в отсвете молнии Сегундусу было видно, как с них капала вода.</p><p>Только тогда мистер Сегундус запоздало подумал о том, что так и не спросил, где Чилдермасс остановился и куда именно держал путь. За весь вечер он удивительным образом ни разу не поинтересовался ни целью его визита, ни местом пребывания, словно кто-то убрал эти вопросы из его разума.</p><p>— Вам стоит зайти, — начал было мистер Сегундус, внимательно глядя в тень, снова скрывшую лицо его собеседника, — в такую погоду…</p><p>— …со мной ничего не случится, — рассмеялся Чилдермасс. Звук его смеха перекрыл и шум дождя, и вой ветра, и раскаты грома над их головами.</p><p>— Но, помилуйте, — возразил мистер Сегундус. — Куда бы вы ни направлялись, вы могли бы переждать грозу…</p><p>— Нам с вами ещё суждено встретиться, — снова оборвал его на полуслове Чилдермасс. — В наших с вами раскладах слишком много общих карт. Запомните это — и удачи вам, сэр.</p><p>С этими словами он небрежно прикоснулся к полям своей шляпы, чуть склоняя голову в подобии учтивого поклона, и, развернувшись к мистеру Сегундусу спиной, уверенно зашагал по размытой дороге куда-то в сторону грозы. Его чёрную, долговязую фигуру было видно ещё несколько мгновений, а потом она просто растворилась в тенях, словно смытая дождём без остатка.</p><p>В ту ночь мистеру Сегундусу в первый раз приснился странный сон. В нём был густой, оседавший тяжёлыми каплями на траве туман, какие-то сладко пахнущие цветы и далёкий шорох сотен расправляемых крыльев. Мистер Сегундус не мог различить решительно ничего из того, что его окружало, и вместе с тем не ощущал ни страха, ни беспокойства. Земля под его ногами была сырой и прохладной, а впереди маячил какой-то тёмный силуэт — то ли холма, то ли здания, в тумане было не разобрать. Мистер Сегундус проснулся от того, что во сне почувствовал на затылке чьё-то дыхание.</p><p>Только проснувшись, он понял, что это было не просто дыхание, а шёпот. Кто-то, стоявший за его спиной, звал его по имени.</p><p>К концу июля в Старкроссе на постоянном пансионе проживали двое пациентов. Первой была вдова полковника Гримсби, леди Маргарет, которая утверждала, что совершенно не может выносить общества своего покойного супруга. В последний год у леди Маргарет особенно обострился дар ясновидения, и постоянно присутствовавший в их поместье дух полковника очень расстраивал бедняжку. Своё времяпрепровождение в Старкроссе леди Маргарет однозначно считала скорее заслуженным отдыхом, чем полноценным лечением, и не стремилась возвращаться в отданное на откуп наследникам поместье. Мистер Сегундус неоднократно предлагал попытаться упокоить дух полковника Гримсби<sup>3</sup>, однако был в итоге сражён аргументом леди Маргарет, звучавшим, как: «Пусть ещё помучается». Вторым пациентом был мистер Гордон, с которым приключилось по-настоящему неприятное происшествие. Внучатый племянник мистера Гордона, мальчик не по годам начитанный, но славившийся буйным и вспыльчивым нравом, прочитал в сплетении ветвей терновой изгороди нужное заклинание и превратил мистера Гордона в осла. Мистеру Сегундусу со временем удалось обратить заклятие, однако в данный момент мистер Гордон пребывал в Старкроссе с целью окончательной реабилитации. Ходили слухи, что у мистера Гордона появилась склонность спать стоя и нездоровое пристрастие к свежим овощам, особенно моркови. Мистер Сегундус готов был со всей ответственностью заявить, что данные остаточные явления могли быть в конечном счёте излечены полностью.<br/>___________________________</p><p><i><sup>3</sup> Стоит отметить, что мистер Сегундус сам был не в восторге от всех методов упокоения усопших, которые предлагали книги по магии. Самым безобидным из них было вскрытие могилы, посыпание бренного тела усопшего солью и селитрой и предание останков огню. Версии с отрубанием головы и набиванием рта усопшего чесноком он и вовсе рассматривал, как смехотворные, и в своей переписке с лордом Поулом презрительно называл их «достойными пера доктора Полидори».</i><br/>___________________________</p><p>В свободное от духов неупокоенных мужей и дурных пересказов «Сна в летнюю ночь» во плоти мистер Сегундус продолжал писать книгу о Джонатане Стрэндже и поддерживал оживлённую переписку с изъявлявшими желание учиться магии молодыми людьми. Магия, вернувшаяся в мир, продолжала быть для него чудом, поскольку человека со складом ума и темпераментом мистера Сегундуса было по-настоящему сложно серьёзно разочаровать в любимом деле.</p><p>Пожалуй, единственным колдовством, беспокоившим мистера Сегундуса, было то, что странный сон, который он увидел после встречи с Чилдермассом, стал возвращаться. Сперва мистер Сегундус не придал этому значения, но, когда он, задыхаясь, проснулся, всё ещё чувствуя затылком чужой шёпот, ему стало не по себе. Он выписал из Лондона несколько книг о природе сновидений и в последние недели взял за правило доводить себя за день до той степени физического и морального изнеможения, что просто не видел снов. </p><p>Стоял тихий и жаркий послеобеденный час, когда мысли мистера Сегундуса, целиком занятые анализом «Откровений о тридцати шести мирах», прервал звук за окном. Там будто бы кто-то спорил, держа голос приглушённым. Решив разузнать, в чём дело, мистер Сегундус отложил книгу и вышел во двор.</p><p>Стоявший у ворот и негромко что-то говоривший лакею человек был одет во всё чёрное, что было совершенно несообразно погоде, и мистер Сегундус узнал бы его из тысячи.</p><p>— Чилдермасс! — воскликнул он, поспешив гостю навстречу. — Смею ли я надеяться, что в этот раз ваш визит не вызван туманными пророчествами?</p><p>Чилдермасс отвечал, что его визит действительно носит несколько иной характер. И с нажимом, свойственным исключительно людям, чьё терпение испытывали уже продолжительное время, прибавил, что, если бы его не задерживали с пустыми вопросами, он бы уже всё подробнейшим образом разъяснил мистеру Сегундусу. Лакей при этих словах посмотрел на Чилдермасса с выражением обещания исключительных неприятностей во взгляде.</p><p>— Пойдёмте же, — нетерпеливо сказал мистер Сегундус, позволив себе ухватить своего гостя под руку, что, казалось, несколько изумило Чилдермасса, и увлечь за собой, — вы наверняка устали с дороги, расскажете мне всё за трапезой!..</p><p>Чилдермасс, перешагнув порог Старкросса, высказался в том ключе, что никакая дорога так не выматывает, как проведённые без сна ночи, и выразительно посмотрел на мистера Сегундуса. Мистер Сегундус, в свою очередь, поспешил заверить, что его бессонница — сущий пустяк, и распорядился насчёт чая и закусок.</p><p>Последующие полчаса мистер Сегундус сгорал от любопытства, из чистой вежливости не прерывая трапезу Чилдермасса вопросами и давая гостю отдохнуть. Чилдермасс, в силу разнообразного жизненного опыта привычный к употреблению пищи в любых обстоятельствах, даже под внимательным взглядом перманентно невысыпающегося волшебника, не испытывал от присутствия мистера Сегундуса никакого беспокойства. Позволив горничной забрать приборы, Чилдермасс подождал, когда за ней закроется дверь, и мрачно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Поверьте мне, мистер Сегундус, — негромко проговорил он, — я был бы  рад, если бы меня к вам снова привели, как вы выразились, «туманные пророчества».</p><p>Мистер Сегундус, намереваясь объясниться и заверить собеседника, что никоим образом не хотел осудить его методы, уже набрал в грудь воздуха, однако Чилдермасс жестом попросил его замолчать.</p><p>— Вы могли слышать о том, что весной Йоркское общество волшебников возобновило своё существование, — сказал Чилдермасс. Дождавшись утвердительного ответа, он продолжил: — К сожалению, сами волшебники не изменили своей сути, посему наше с ними сотрудничество я склонен считать скорее символическим, нежели приносящим некие вещественные результаты. Несколько недель я потратил на работу, которую не мог бы доверить никому из них. Вы — единственный волшебник в Англии, которому я склонен в чём бы то ни было доверять; я хочу оставить у вас на хранение промежуточный результат своей работы, если вас это не слишком стеснит.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус был польщён оказанным ему доверием и считал нужным в этом признаться, отчего Чилдермасс только слегка поморщился и сообщил, что не считает собственное доверие ценностью. На взгляд Чилдермасса, доверие любого волшебника могло принести исключительно беды.</p><p>— Но это не единственная причина, по которой я вас беспокою, сэр, — продолжал Чилдермасс. — Позвольте уточнить, практиковали ли вы магию в прошедший месяц?</p><p>— Разумеется, — тут же ответил мистер Сегундус, которому сам вопрос показался смехотворным.</p><p>— Я не имел в виду простые заклинания, необходимые в вашей работе, — сказал Чилдермасс. — Я имел в виду сложные, старомодные, забытые заклятия.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус после этих слов возымел вид враждебный и слегка обиженный. Заметив это, Чилдермасс удовлетворённо усмехнулся:</p><p>— Вижу, я в вас не ошибся.</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы подробно пояснить свои мотивы, Чилдермасс извлёк из складок своего висевшего на спинке стула плаща небольшую, но пухлую записную книжку в кожаном переплёте, перевязанную ремешком. Он протянул её Сегундусу.</p><p>— Возьмите, — твёрдо сказал он. — Это — то, что я оставлю у вас на хранение. И не беспокойтесь, эти записи не принесут вам никакого вреда: на свете нет никого, кто мог бы их расшифровать.</p><p>Слегка опешивший от такого поворота разговора Сегундус молча принял книжку из рук Чилдермасса. Она была тяжелее на ощупь, чем казалась на вид. Мистеру Сегундусу было решительно некуда её положить в тот момент, поэтому он положил её на колени и приготовился слушать дальше.</p><p>— Вторая причина моего визита в каком-то смысле проще для понимания, — проговорил Чилдермасс. — Мне нужен ещё один практикующий волшебник.</p><p>— Для чего? — осторожно уточнил мистер Сегундус.</p><p>— Ну как же, — изумился Чилдермасс, — чтобы творить волшебство, разумеется.</p><p>Позднее в переписке с мистером Хонифутом мистер Сегундус подробно вспоминал всё произошедшее в тот день и приходил к выводу о том, что по здравом размышлении никогда бы не согласился присоединиться к Чилдермассу в том колдовстве, которое тот задумывал. «Как вы знаете, сэр, я не ставлю под сомнение опыт и мастерство г-на Чилдермасса, — писал мистер Сегундус, — однако по прошествии некоторого времени мне трудно поверить в то, что я в трезвом уме и доброй памяти согласился оказать ему помощь в том деле». Свой собственный опыт мистер Сегундус в том же письме называл «достойным истинных безумцев», пусть и описывал все события со свойственным ему восторгом.</p><p>Они условились встретиться поздним вечером в нескольких милях севернее Старкросса, у подножия одного из холмов. Чилдермасс заплатил мальчишке из соседнего поместья за то, чтобы он отвёл лошадей домой, и сердечно поблагодарил мистера Сегундуса за то, что он согласился прийти. После этого он направился к вершине холма широким, размашистым шагом, сделав знак следовать за собой.</p><p>— Признаться, я не чувствую в себе безрассудства храбрости, — констатировал мистер Сегундус через четверть часа дороги в гору.</p><p>Чилдермасс уверил его в том, что тоже не испытывал подобного чувства и вообще сомневался, что оно им пригодится. Холмы были залиты светом заходящего солнца, и в любой другой день мистер Сегундус остановился бы, чтобы полюбоваться видом, однако сегодня его думы были полны мрака и ночных страхов.</p><p>В округе пропадали дети. Об этом не писали в газетах и не говорили у очага в богатых поместьях: исчезала обычная уличная ребятня, которая способна прогнать волчью стаю звуками своих игр. Если их и замечали, то до них практически никому не было дела. Даже мистер Сегундус, считавший себя человеком внимательным, не занимал ими свои мысли. Однако Джон Чилдермасс был тем человеком, который запоминал лица извозчиков, знал, чьим именем проклинают врагов портовые прачки, и помнил правила игр, в которые играли эти дети, и он не мог не почуять неладное. Как мистер Сегундус ни силился, он с трудом мог представить Чилдермасса расспрашивающим бродяг и бедняков, хотя умом и понимал, что по праву рождения Чилдермасс был ближе к ним, чем сам Сегундус — к высшему сословию. Тем не менее, двери самых бедных домов легко раскрывались перед Чилдермассом, особенно здесь, на севере. В конце концов, Чилдермасс был живым напоминанием магии старого Короля: таким же бледным, одетым в чёрное колдуном, которым сказки изображали самого Джона Аскгласса. И, если он задавал вопросы, ему отвечали.</p><p>Пропавших было шестеро. Один из них вернулся, однако вёл себя совсем не так, как его сверстники; он сидел в углу, не интересовался ни едой, ни играми, и не разговаривал с прежними друзьями. Чилдермасс видел этого ребёнка. То, что он разглядел, ему очень не понравилось. Когда мистер Сегундус попросил пояснить, что именно столь взволновало его в облике мальчика, Чилдермасс лаконично сказал: «Это не было человеком». Мистер Сегундус настолько впечатлился этим ответом, что теперь, не задавая лишних вопросов, взбирался вверх по цветущему склону, вооружившись серебряным ножом из столового сервиза, экземпляром томика Ормскирка и кусочком ткани, в который была завёрнута горстка соли.</p><p>— Это здесь, — сказал Чилдермасс, останавливаясь у камня недалеко от вершины холма. Валун, около которого он стоял, выглядел так, словно когда-то был каменным столбом, но от времени развалился под собственным весом. Чилдермасс сделал шаг в сторону и указал на другой обломок камня: — Здесь был второй столб. Между ними — тропа, и ни вы, ни я не знаем, куда именно она ведёт, но детей уводят именно сюда. Если у вас есть сомнения в том, стоит ли браться за это дело, сейчас — ваш последний шанс отказаться.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус в ответ на это приосанился, вновь приобретая слегка оскорблённый вид, чем чрезвычайно развлёк Чилдермасса, если таковой вывод можно было сделать из той улыбки, которая исказила его лицо.</p><p>До сего момента мистер Сегундус, разумеется, слышал и о Дорогах Короля, и о многочисленных посещениях людьми Страны Фей, однако у него самого всё это время было слишком много хлопот, чтобы проверять теории и слухи лично. Вдобавок, ему хватало опыта с проникновением в сновидение Джонатана Стрэнджа и заботой о леди Поул, чтобы очертя голову бросаться в эксперименты. Однако всё это никоим образом не означало, что древняя магия и волшебные тропы его совершенно не волновали. Так что, когда Чилдермасс шагнул между двух разрушенных каменных столбов и исчез из виду, мистер Сегундус собрал всю свою храбрость, чтобы последовать за ним.</p><p>Там, куда он попал, царила ночь — или, по крайней мере, это выглядело, как ночь. Мистер Сегундус поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на небо, и не увидел ни одного знакомого созвездия. То, что показалось ему растущим вокруг лесом, было белёсым, безлистным и хранящим абсолютное безмолвие. Насколько хватало глаз, простиралась эта странная, асимметричная растительность, оживляемая только вспыхивавшими то там, то тут огнями мертвенно синего цвета. Кроме них это место освещали лишь непривычно яркие звёзды. Луны на небосводе не было.</p><p>— Не сходите с тропы, — резко сказал Чилдермасс, оборачиваясь. — И не отставайте. Эти кости не такие мёртвые, как кажется.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус снова бросил взгляд на окружавший его лес и понял, что их на самом деле окружали исполинские останки. Кости были разбросаны вразнобой, образуя то заросли рёбер, то отмели черепов, и то, из чего они торчали вверх, было вовсе не землёй, как сперва подумал мистер Сегундус, а какой-то практически не отражавшей свет жидкостью. Чилдермасс, шедший впереди, больше не оборачивался, не смотрел по сторонам и вообще производил впечатление человека, который был уверен в том, что делал, однако по тому, какой напряжённой была линия его плеч и скорым шаг, мистер Сегундус видел, что его спутник взволнован этим пейзажем не меньше, чем он сам.</p><p>— Синие огни, — тихо сказал мистер Сегундус, поравнявшись с Чилдермассом. — Вы знаете, что это?</p><p>— «Кто», — глухо ответил чародей. И, заметив непонимание на лице спутника, уточнил: — Не «что», а «кто». Это болотные феи. Лично я с ними никогда не встречался и представлен не был, однако полагаю разумным приближаться к ним в последнюю очередь.</p><p>— Вы так считаете? — с сомнением протянул мистер Сегундус.</p><p>Чилдермасс замедлил шаг и, в упор глядя на спутника, с расстановкой проговорил:</p><p>— Они здесь <i>живут</i>.</p><p>Сражённый мощью этого аргумента, Сегундус продолжал путь в молчании.</p><p>Тропа петляла меж костяных остовов, и в какой-то момент начала подниматься в гору. Это выглядело несколько неестественным, поскольку кости продолжали торчать над поверхностью жидкости, которая вопреки всем законам природы не стекала под откос. Небо не становилось светлее, но то ли звёзды прибавили в яркости, то ли к путникам слетелось больше фей, но теперь мистер Сегундус видел тропу и всё вокруг неё гораздо отчётливее. Подъём становился всё круче и круче, пока внезапно не прекратился совсем, и глазам Сегундуса и Чилдермасса предстало озеро, плоское и ясное как зеркало. Все кости остались у них за спиной, тропа обрывалась у самого края, и впереди, насколько хватало взгляда, простиралась чёрная вода, отражавшая синие огни летящих над ней фей и совершенно игнорировавшая небесные светила.</p><p>— Вы не находите это странным? — спросил мистер Сегундус.</p><p>Чилдермасс широким жестом руки обвёл озеро, фей, лес костей и тьму, окружавшую их, и желчно поинтересовался, что именно мистер Сегундус изволил счесть странным. В ответ на это мистер Сегундус молча указал на недвижимую гладь чёрной воды. Отражений обоих волшебников там не было.</p><p>— У вас есть предложения? — некоторое время помолчав, спросил Чилдермасс.</p><p>— Думаю, это не озеро, — сбивчиво начал мистер Сегундус. — Вернее, не просто озеро. Помните, как Джонатан Стрэндж узнал, что зеркала — это двери к Дороге Короля?..</p><p>— Думаете, это тоже дверь? — задумчиво произнёс Чилдермасс.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус ответил, что не видит причин утерждать об обратном, не проверив теорию. Чилдермасс всецело одобрял подобный подход, однако мистеру Сегундусу до сего момента было невдомёк, до какой степени, поэтому дальнейшие действия его спутника застали его врасплох. И в самом деле, любой нормальный человек, считая автора этих строк, впал бы в ступор, увидев, как демонстрировавший до этого все признаки здравомыслия мужчина шагает прямиком в бездну. Чилдермасс шагнул в озеро и мгновенно скрылся в тёмных водах с головой, не оставив даже всплеска.</p><p>На несколько ударов сердца мистер Сегундус онемел. Неясно, что именно было для него страшнее, потеря спутника в пучине неизвестности или перспектива встретить дальнейшие опасности волшебной страны в одиночестве, однако волшебник раздумывал недолго. Помянув последовательно Бога, чёрта и Короля-Ворона, мистер Сегундус шагнул в воду.</p><p>Чёрная жидкость оказалась неожиданно вязкой и совершенно ледяной, не говоря уже о том, что мистер Сегундус погрузился в озеро с головой. Скорость, с которой он выкарабкался обратно, на берег, могла бы заставить устыдиться в своей медлительности любое живое существо. Стряхнув с себя тягучую жидкость, мистер Сегундус некоторое время, тяжело дыша, смотрел на то, как плавно успокаивалась рябь на поверхности озера. В любой иной ситуации он был бы склонен впасть в отчаяние или уже привычную меланхолию, но сейчас неудача всего лишь озадачила его. Мистер Сегундус чувствовал острую необходимость действовать, понять, в чём была его ошибка. Он снова посмотрел на уже совершенно спокойную поверхность озера, отёр лицо от воды и, пару секунд глядя прямо перед собой, с чувством сказал:</p><p>— Идиот.</p><p>После этого он встал на ноги, по возможности привёл себя в порядок и снова решительно шагнул в озеро — на этот раз произнося в уме заклинание откровения<sup>5</sup>.<br/>___________________________</p><p><i><sup>5</sup> В своих путешествиях через зеркала Джонатан Стрэндж использовал вариант заклинания откровения Донкастера вместе с заклинанием растворения, призванным растопить поверхность зеркала. Мистер Сегундус об этом не знал, поэтому использовал заклинание откровения, описанное в монографии Саттон-Гроува. Поскольку поверхность озера была изначально зыбкой, а весь мистер Сегундус — и без того вымокшим, отсутствие заклинания растворения не принесло никакого вреда.</i><br/>___________________________</p><p>Дорога, открывшаяся ему по ту сторону озера, была заполнена мелкой серой пылью. Костяной лес исчез, уступив обычным деревьям с высокими лиственными кронами, такими же серыми, как земля под его ногами, и о пейзаже, который мистер Сегундус покинул, напоминали только нездешние созвездия да призрачные синие огни фей. В дорожной пыли перед мистером Сегундусом был чёткий след, который мог оставить только Чилдермасс. Приободрённый этим, волшебник храбро зашагал по дороге, не отрывая взгляда от следов.</p><p>Чилдермасс, как выяснилось, ждал его на повороте, присев на поваленный ствол одного из деревьев. В первое мгновение он просто смотрел на счастливо улыбавшегося и покрытого уже начавшей подсыхать чёрной жижей мистера Сегундуса, безмолвствуя. После этого Чилдермасс издал какой-то странный ухающий звук и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Мистер Сегундус не сразу понял, что его спутник смеялся.</p><p>— Я не сочту ваше веселье оскорбительным, — великодушно сообщил мистер Сегундус, садясь на древесный ствол рядом с Чилдермассом, — но исключительно потому, что понимаю собственную глупость.</p><p>Как выяснилось, Чилдермасс шагнул за отражения в поверхности озера, не подумав о том, что не предупредил мистера Сегундуса о том колдовстве, что требовалось для прохождения сквозь зеркала. Оказавшись в сером лесу, чародей первое время продолжал путь, пока с досадой не обнаружил, что его спутник за ним не последовал. Оглядевшись и взвесив все варианты, он решил выждать, надеясь, что мистер Сегундус догадается применить магию — и был чрезвычайно рад тому, что не ошибся в своих чаяниях.</p><p>Переживший интересный магический опыт и оттого жаждавший действия мистер Сегундус отмахнулся от извинений.</p><p>— Вы говорили, что успели осмотреться, — сказал он, вскакивая с поваленного ствола и начиная мерить пыльную дорогу шагами. — Вы узнали что-то, что может нам помочь? Куда ведёт эта дорога? Шёл ли кто-то до нас по ней?..</p><p>Чилдермасс, который всё это время наблюдал за мистером Сегундусом, кривясь в едва сдерживаемой улыбке, жестом попросил своего спутника замолчать.</p><p>— Я успел дойти до места, где заканчивается лес, — сказал он. — На дороге нет ни одного человеческого следа, однако она снова резко обрывается неподалёку отсюда… Идёмте, мне проще показать вам, что там, чем рассказывать.</p><p>Они шли по серому лесу куда быстрее, чем шли по тропе к озеру, поскольку мистер Сегундус сгорал от нетерпения, а Чилдермасс уже знал дорогу. Деревья становились ниже и искажённее с каждым пройденным ими шагом, сплетаясь друг с другом, приникнув кроной к кроне, образуя над серой пыльной тропой шатёр из недвижимых никаким земным ветром листьев. Этот шатёр был таким плотным, что через какое-то время, посмотрев вверх, мистер Сегундус не увидел неба. Последние несколько ярдов этого странного леса им пришлось идти, пригнувшись, и мистер Сегундус подумал о том, что этот низкий и узкий проход был бы в самый раз для того, чтобы здесь прошёл ребёнок.</p><p>Деревья закончились так же резко, как до этого оборвался костяной лес, словно кто-то провёл невидимую черту, пересечь которую им было не позволено.</p><p>— Ещё одно озеро? — пробормотал мистер Сегундус, глядя на идеально круглый водоём, окружённый глухим переплетением серых ветвей. — Или вернее будет назвать это прудом? Что будет дальше — колодец?..</p><p>— Видите? — проговорил Чилдермасс, указывая на воду.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус кивнул. Тёмная, гладкая поверхность пруда отражала их с Чилдермассом и яркую луну, которой не было на небе. Отчего-то ему на ум пришла карта из Марсельской колоды, на которой на луну выли волк и пёс, и он слабо улыбнулся этому воспоминанию.</p><p>— Идём? — мягко спросил Чилдермасс, протягивая руку мистеру Сегундусу.</p><p>Снова кивнув, он сжал похолодевшими пальцами протянутую ладонь и вместе с чародеем шагнул в новое отражение.</p><p>Первым, что они увидели, был ребёнок. Это был бледный мальчик лет десяти, который смирно сидел на казавшейся синей в лунном свете траве. Мальчик был одет в чистую, но поношенную одежду, и держал в руках какой-то красный цветок, пристально его рассматривая со всех сторон. Мистер Сегундус заметил, что похожие цветы росли за спиной мальчика — ему было видно, как колыхались их венчики на несуществующем ветру. Они были чем-то похожи на маки, но были мельче и словно светились в темноте тёплым светом, похожим на отсветы домашнего очага.</p><p>— Ему уже не помочь, — едва слышно сказал Чилдермасс за его спиной, и мистер Сегундус вздрогнул от горечи в его голосе.</p><p>— Почему? — шепнул мистер Сегундус.</p><p>— Цветы. Они растут на нём. Он уже не человек.</p><p>Только теперь мистер Сегундус увидел, что мальчик не столько сидел на траве, сколько рос из неё. Зрелище было настолько нереальным, что не вызвало в нём ни страха, ни отвращения. Мальчик не обращал на них никакого внимания, будучи полностью поглощённым тем, что смотрел в светившийся цветок, но оба волшебника всё равно прошли мимо него, стараясь ступать тише и не тревожить его понапрасну.</p><p>Следующий ребёнок, которого они встретили, видимо, когда-то очень давно лёг на траву ничком. Сейчас его образ всего лишь угадывался в небольшом островке огненно-рыжих цветов, и нельзя было определить ни его пол, ни возраст. Чилдермасс ускорил шаг, стараясь не задерживаться на нём взглядом. Он ничего не говорил, но мистер Сегундус понимал его чувства. Вид любого человеческого существа, доведённого до такого состояния, мог потрясти — что уж было говорить о том, что речь шла о безвинных детях…</p><p>Тропа, по которой они шли, была едва заметной, но мистеру Сегундусу показалось, что становится светлее. Сперва он решил, что дело было в тех цветах, сполохи тёплого света которых он то и дело замечал краем глаза. Однако потом он понял, что свет был холодным и словно колыхался, будто его источник постоянно передвигали с места на место. Мистер Сегундус замер, схватив своего спутника за рукав.</p><p>— Стойте и не шевелитесь, — тихо сказал он нахмурившемуся Чилдермассу.</p><p>Соль, которую он нёс в кармане, по всей вероятности безнадёжно промокла, когда он упал в озеро, размышлял мистер Сегундус. Разумеется, солью можно было бы отогнать нечисть, однако он сомневался, что размокший комочек обладал достаточной магической силой. Колдовать на крови и серебре в таких условиях мистер Сегундус никогда не пробовал. Однако, пока с ним была книга, его не покидала надежда.</p><p>— У вас на найдётся свечи и огнива? — шепотом спросил он.</p><p>Чилдермасс недоумённо моргнул. Помедлив секунду, он уточнил:</p><p>— Вам принципиально наличие огня или состав свечи?</p><p>— Наличие огня, — без колебаний ответил мистер Сегундус.</p><p>Чилдермасс, пошарив в карманах, извлёк на свет обломок карандаша. Он шепнул какое-то слово, и на кончике деревяшки заплясал сердитый, сыпавший искрами огонёк.</p><p>— Подойдёт, — оценил мистер Сегундус, бережно принимая карандаш из рук своего спутника. — И вы меня очень обяжете, если не будете смотреть вверх.</p><p>Чилдермасс застыл, словно превратился в камень, не сводя настороженного взгляда с волшебника. Мистер Сегундус прошептал в мигавшее в его руках пламя несколько слов и, резко развернувшись, дунул на огонь, гася его. Белый дымок, поднявшийся с обгоревшего кончика карандаша, поднялся вверх, сплетаясь в причудливую кружевную сеть, которая накрыла обоих чародеев полупрозрачным пологом.</p><p>Синие огни фей, столпившихся в воздухе над ними, отпрянули от этой преграды, как от настоящего пламени, и бросились врассыпную.</p><p>— Теперь можно, — с облегчением выдохнув, сказал мистер Сегундус, возвращая всё ещё дымившийся карандаш владельцу.</p><p>Чилдермасс посмотрел в небо, перевёл взгляд на мистера Сегундуса и уважительно склонил голову.</p><p>— Давайте поспешим, — тихо сказал мистер Сегундус. — Благодаря нашим светящимся друзьям мы сияли, как маяк, и, кто бы ни ждал нас в этом жутком саду, наше приближение уже не будет для него сюрпризом.</p><p>Чилдермасс кивнул и, развернувшись, скрылся за поворотом дороги. Мистер Сегундус постарался не отставать. Он уже не обращал внимания на горящие то там, то тут огненные цветы, отмечавшие места, где сидели и лежали те, кто раньше был людьми. Тропа шла вниз и вниз, свиваясь спиралью, и единственными звуками в безмолвии этого жуткого сада были шаги и дыхание двух волшебников.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус был так занят своими мыслями, что, когда Чилдермасс резко остановился, он едва на него не налетел. Поляна, на которой они стояли, была залита приветливым, тёплым светом, который звал к себе любого путника в холодной ночи. И в центре её стояло что-то, что мистер Сегундус сначала принял за дерево. Было затруднительно определить, было ли это существо мужчиной или женщиной, однако у мистера Сегундуса захватило дух от того, насколько красивым оно было. Это была красота, свойственная потокам воды и вянущим цветам, гибкая, близкая к смерти, однако неоспоримая в своём великолепии. Существо было не выше самого мистера Сегундуса; оно было облачено в тонкие, летящие одежды, и его ярко-синие глаза были полуприкрыты длинными ресницами.</p><p>Его руки, ноги, грудь и спина были усыпаны ростками похожих на маки цветов, и все они испускали мягкий, манящий свет, колыхаясь в такт дыханию и движениям существа. И все они развернулись, как подсолнухи к солнцу, в сторону волшебников, когда существо раскрыло глаза и посмотрело на них.</p><p>— Вам здесь не место, — сказало существо.</p><p>От его голоса по всему телу мистера Сегундуса прошла дрожь болезненного удовольствия. На слух казалось, что говорило одновременно несколько человек, шепча, крича и стоная в унисон, и это было слаще любой музыки, что он когда-либо слышал.</p><p>— Вас не приглашали, — озадаченно сказало существо тем же странным, зовущим голосом. И, глядя прямо на мистера Сегундуса, добавило: — Но вы можете остаться.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус в тот момент очень хотел остаться. Он хотел опуститься на колени, обнять ноги цветущего существа, чтобы согреться в свете распускавшихся на нём бутонов, чтобы эти нечеловечески красивые руки перебирали его волосы до скончания века, чтобы этого голос шептал ему сказки, чтобы можно было пустить корни и никогда, никогда не уходить, чтобы…</p><p>Он очнулся, когда почувствовал, что чьи-то острые ногти впились ему в руку. Как сквозь туман, он слышал почему-то показавшийся ему охрипшим голос Чилдермасса.</p><p>— Зачем тебе дети? — спросил чёрный волшебник, до боли стискивая ладонь мистера Сегундуса. Не было понятно, пытался ли он спасти спутника от колдовских чар, или сам хватался за единственное реальное существо из плоти и крови, чтобы не поддаться искушению.</p><p>— А зачем они вам? — изумилось покрытое цветами создание, переводя взгляд на Чилдермасса. — Они ушли ко мне, потому что у меня им лучше. Здесь их любят. Здесь их делают красивыми. Я не удерживаю никого из них. Они сами уходят.</p><p>— Когда захотят? — глухо спросил мистер Сегундус.</p><p>Существо нежно улыбнулось, снова посмотрев на него, и ласково сказало:</p><p>— Когда отцветут.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус не помнил, где именно прочитал то заклинание, что пришло ему на ум в тот момент. Любящий взгляд синих, прекрасных чуждой красотой глаз цветущей твари, сжимавшие его ладонь пальцы Чилдермасса, тяжёлый запах свежей крови, шедший от светившихся бутонов — всё это тогда едва ли имело для него значение. Он слишком хорошо запомнил мальчика, вросшего в синюю траву. Свободной рукой мистер Сегундус нащупал в своём кармане намокшую книгу, заложенную серебряным ножом.</p><p>— Как вы полагаете, — сжимая ладонь Чилдермасса в ответ, тихо сказал он, — у нас больше шансов с серебром и кровью — или с холодным железом?..</p><p>Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел хищную, кривую улыбку чародея.</p><p>Красные цветы обвили его руку, когда он полоснул по ладони серебряным ножом, и жадно начали лакать кровь. Цветущая тварь, трепеща лепестками, с изумлением посмотрела на рискнувшего подойти так близко человека. Отсюда мистер Сегундус видел и изящно очерченные, призывно приоткрытые губы, и тонкие черты лица, и мерное, убаюкивающее колыхание тычинок внутри каждого венчика.</p><p>— Andedion uediiumi diifuion risun, — осипшим от волнения голосом проговорил мистер Сегундус, глядя в колдовскую синеву нечеловеческих глаз. — Artiu mapon arueriiatin, mapon arueriiatin<sup>6</sup>…<br/>___________________________</p><p><i><sup>6</sup> Автор этих строк вынужден признать, что мистер Сегундус воспользовался не рассеивающим заклинанием, а древним кельтским проклятием в адрес римлян. В более поздних источниках его текст не воспроизводится, однако в наши дни его можно услышать в переложении на песенный лад для скрипки и колёсной лиры.</i><br/>___________________________</p><p>Его кровь закипала, соприкасаясь с плотью цветущего существа, которое уже не тянулось к нему, а пыталось отпрянуть — туда, где методично срезал его стебли Чилдермасс, орудуя простым охотничьим ножом, пока мистер Сегундус упрямо дочитывал заклинание. Холодное железо обжигало тварь, и мистеру Сегундусу было видно, как дымились оставленные ножом срезы. Существо выло и пыталось жалить волшебников, осыпая их пыльцой, извиваясь, оплетая их лица отростками стеблей. Там, где с его цветов облетали лепестки, выступала тёмная кровь, и свет мерк, уступая мраку, точно так же, как аромат цветов уступал аромату гниющей плоти. С каждым новым словом заклинания мир вокруг становился всё более блёклым и нереальным, и, когда мистер Сегундус дочитал его до конца, он увидел, как гаснут синие глаза, становясь беспросветными чёрными провалами…</p><p>Чужое колдовство жило ещё мгновение, а затем полыхнуло нестерпимо ярким холодным светом, и мистер Сегундус, не удержав равновесия, начал падать. По счастью, падение не длилось слишком долго, а поросший сладко пахнущим разнотравьем склон холма, по которому он скатился, был не обрывом и не новым видением волшебной страны. Воздух, напоенный цветением трав, был влажным от предрассветной дымки, а небо уже начинало светлеть. С некоторым запозданием мистер Сегундус заметил, что Чилдермасса постигла его участь: чёрный чародей, стряхивая с себя мелкие листья и траву, уже поднимался на ноги, и его силуэт был чётко виден на фоне густой синевы неба. Он протянул руку, помогая мистеру Сегундусу встать.</p><p>— Где мы? — спросил мистер Сегундус, озираясь.</p><p>Чилдермасс пожал плечами и сказал, что не может точно назвать место, однако по всем признакам, считая виднеющиеся на горизонте очертания вала, они определённо находились где-то в Йоркшире.</p><p>— У нас получилось, — деревянным голосом проговорил мистер Сегундус.</p><p>Отчего-то сам этот факт показался ему настолько забавным, что он начал смеяться, будучи решительно не в состоянии себя от этого удержать. В молчаливом присутствии Чилдермасса теперь ощущалась некоторая растерянность; чародей, вероятнее всего, был ошеломлён взрывом веселья мистера Сегундуса. С поправкой на обычное поведение Чилдермасса, эта растерянность была больше похожа на откровенный страх.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус понял, что продолжает смеяться и повторять: «У нас получилось», как заводная игрушка, только тогда, когда Чилдермасс довольно-таки неучтиво встряхнул его за лацканы сюртука. Когда и это не помогло, Чилдермасс привлёк его к себе и заключил в крепкие объятия, словно успокаивал ребёнка, которого мучили кошмары. Только тогда мистера Сегундуса наконец перестал сотрясать смех. Он затих, слушая, как колотится под ухом сердце другого живого существа, и несколько секунд просто позволял себе ни о чём не думать.</p><p>Через некоторое время Чилдермасс заговорил. Смысл его слов не сразу начал доходить до мистера Сегундуса; по сравнению со всем, что он сегодня видел и слышал, обычная человеческая речь была чем-то слишком простым и оттого неуместным и не заслуживавшим внимания. Мистер Сегундус опомнился лишь спустя пару мгновений, когда осознал, что Чилдермасс обращался к нему.</p><p>— Прошу меня простить, — пробормотал он, приводя себя в приличествующий джентльмену вид под тяжёлым, тёмным взглядом Чилдермасса. — Кажется, я отвлёкся и не вполне понял, о чём вы, сэр.</p><p>Улыбкой Чилдермасса можно было бы вести войну, такой кривой и неприятной она показалась мистеру Сегундусу в тот момент.</p><p>— Я прощался, — сказал Чилдермасс. — И благодарил вас за помощь. Если таково ваше желание, я могу повторить точные формулировки.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус впоследствии не мог точно сказать, что именно его в тот момент так огорчило. Вероятно, это была перспектива искать дорогу домой в одиночестве — и мысль об этом так ясно отразилась на его лице, что Чилдермасс улыбнулся ещё более криво и менее приятно.</p><p>— Не беспокойтесь, — сказал он, осторожно взяв порезанную и всё ещё кровоточившую руку мистера Сегундуса в свои. — До ближайшего города<sup>7</sup> нам с вами по пути, так что я почту за честь надоесть вам за время дороги.<br/>___________________________</p><p><i><sup>7</sup>По иронии судьбы им оказался собственно Йорк.</i> <br/>___________________________</p><p>Помрачневший было мистер Сегундус в ответ на это только благодарно улыбнулся.</p><p>Чилдермасс не вернулся за своими записями ни через день, ни через неделю, ни через месяц. К середине сентября мистер Сегундус перестал равно как ждать, так и писать в никуда письма об общем состоянии пациентов Старкросса, деятельности представителей мира фей и вестях о выходцах с волшебных троп. Осень на первых порах выдалась тёплой и солнечной, и ласковая погода тех дней преизрядно отвлекала мистера Сегундуса от того, чтобы как следует сосредоточиться на работе. Леди Маргарет Гримсби к тому моменту уже вернулась в своё поместье, к вящему ужасу собственных наследников найдя общий язык со своим покойным супругом, а место её заняли мистер и миссис Уайтфилд, которым приходилось учиться игнорировать всё, что им говорили птицы.</p><p>Сны, в которых приходили туманы и шёпот, уже не терзали мистера Сегундуса столь сильно. Теперь всякий раз, когда они возвращались, он не чувствовал страха — только трепет перед непознанным. После всего, что он видел, он ясно понимал, что эти сны не могли быть простыми грёзами. У преподобного Джеймса Риордана в его «Diarium Somniatoris<sup>8</sup>» мистер Сегундус читал об опытах сознательного управления собственными сновидениями, и теперь пытался изучить свои сны подробнее. Пока что его успехи сводились к тому, что он приблизился к тёмному силуэту и теперь мог различить, что это было точно не живое существо. Нельзя было сказать, чтобы это знение хоть сколько-нибудь ему помогало, но теперь всякий раз, когда мистер Сегундус открывал глаза, проснувшись от чужого шёпота, он не был растерян или испуган. Напротив, он ощущал азарт исследователя.<br/>___________________________</p><p><i><sup>8</sup> Издано в 1590 в Дублине, последнее переиздание — Лондон, 1721. Книга не пользовалась особенным спросом среди изучающих магию, поскольку сам её предмет был ещё более зыбким, чем изучение заклинаний.</i> <br/>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>К концу сентября зарядили дожди и подул слишком ранний для этого времени промозглый ветер. Мистер Сегундус с грустью смотрел за окно, где холодные вихри безжалостно рвали с деревьев листву. Именно он был первым, кто заметил всадника, приближавшегося к Старкроссу.</p><p>Всадник был бледен, чёрен и выглядел старше и безумнее, чем он был на самом деле. Мистеру Сегундусу хватило мимолётного взгляда, чтобы отшвырнуть перо и рукопись и очертя голову помчаться вниз по лестнице.</p><p>Чилдермасс шагнул в холл Старкросса и тяжело, гулко захлопнул за собой дверь. При виде него мистера Сегундуса охватило странное чувство, будто он смотрел не на старого знакомого, а на глухой чёрный провал во всём естестве этого мира.</p><p>— Чилдермасс! — воскликнул мистер Сегундус. — Бога ради, что с вами произошло?!</p><p>— Я пришёл, как пациент, — глухо ответил чародей.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус непонимающе моргнул. А потом Чилдермасс закрыл глаза и начал сползать вниз по дверному косяку, и мистеру Сегундусу стало не до размышлений.</p><p>Нового пациента разместили в южном крыле дома, там, где меньше всего ощущался пришедший с осенью пронизывающий ветер. Чилдермасс ничего не говорил, беспрекословно подчинялся всем просьбам персонала и, как только ему представилась возможность, крепко заснул. Мистер Сегундус тешил себя мыслью о том, что его старый знакомый приехал в Старкросс именно за отдыхом, однако на следующее утро, когда Чилдермасса не удалось разбудить, ему стало по-настоящему не по себе.</p><p>Чилдермасс проспал весь день и всю ночь. Утром следующего дня мятущаяся душа мистера Сегундуса взяла верх над рассудком, подсказывавшим, что Чилдермасс мог просто страдать от переутомления и нуждаться в долгом сне, и мистер Сегундус отправился проведать своего гостя. Спящим людям подобало иметь вид спокойный и умиротворённый, однако этого человека это правило, как и большинство других, обходило стороной. Он, как и прежде, выглядел бесноватым бродягой: длинные спутанные волосы с неопрятными клоками седины, которой мистер Сегундус раньше не замечал, чёрные тени под глазами… Мистер Сегундус вновь подумал о том, что по всем внешним признакам Чилдермасса можно было бы скорее счесть головорезом, чем чародеем. Мысль эта пришлась крайне некстати, так как совпала с безотчётным порывом поправить пациенту подушки. Затея поправлять подушки преступно выглядящим типам мистеру Сегундусу не то, чтобы претила, но ввергала в смущение.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус прикоснулся к запястью спящего, чтобы измерить пульс, и заметил ещё одну деталь, которой не видел раньше. На левой руке Чилдермасса виднелся ещё один шрам — будто бы кто-то вырезал прямо на коже какой-то вычурный символ, а потом так и не дал правильно зажить. След от пореза был искажен и перекошен, но мистер Сегундус видел, что вырезанный символ не мог принадлежать ни к одному из ныне существующих языков. Он был слишком сложен для обыкновенной буквы и имел совершенно иное начертание, нежели иероглифы восточных народов. Мистер Сегундус развернул запястье спящего, чтобы разглядеть рисунок поближе; отчего-то ему показалось, что он уже где-то видел этот символ…</p><p>— Это язык Короля.</p><p>Голос Чилдермасса был сиплым и надтреснутым, но всё равно узнаваемым.</p><p>— Предупреждая дальнейшие вопросы, — негромко сказал он, — отмечу, что это не клеймо и не невольничья метка. Я имел глупость сам вырезать этот знак, когда не видел иного способа сохранить его форму в памяти. — Заметив, что мистер Сегундус открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, Чилдермасс мрачно присовокупил: — Пера и чернильницы при этом у меня при себе не было, если вы намеревались спросить об этом.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус, смутившись, отпустил руку Чилдермасса и выразился в том ключе, что не имеет сомнений в умственных способностях своего пациента, и оттого вопрос его носил совершенно иной характер. Чилдермасс насмешливо изогнул бровь и уточнил, что же, в таком случае, хотел спросить мистер Сегундус.</p><p>— Сущую чепуху, — уныло признался мистер Сегундус.</p><p>Чилдермасс заверил его в том, что за прошедшие дни успел истосковаться по обыденной человеческой чепухе. Помявшись, мистер Сегундус сказал:</p><p>— Вы назвали свой поступок глупостью, сэр. Однако я не вижу в нём ничего неразумного. Будь я в обстоятельствах, которые вы описали, и сочти я важным…</p><p>Странный звук со стороны постели пациента заставил его остановиться. Чилдермасс едва слышно, сипло и очень невесело смеялся.</p><p>— Вы не знаете, — отсмеявшись, сказал он. — Этот символ был всего лишь первым знаком в огромной книге. Я понял, что истеку кровью прежде, чем скопирую всё. Я не лукавил, когда называл это глупостью, мистер Сегундус. По счастью, это уже в прошлом.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус, помедлив, проговорил:</p><p>— Я не могу настаивать на том, чтобы вы раскрыли мне ваши замыслы и причины, которые привели вас в Старкросс. Однако мне хотелось бы быть вам другом и помощником в любом деле, которое вас гнетёт.</p><p>— Это может вас изменить, — тихо сказал Чилдермасс, посерьёзнев.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус горячо возразил, что не имеет никаких опасений за изменения в своей жизни, настоящей и будущей, если дело столь серьёзно, как ему представлялось при взгляде на пациента.</p><p>— Начнём с того, что моё собственное будущее для меня сейчас более, чем туманно, — пробормотал Чилдермасс.</p><p>— Вы всегда можете разложить карты! — запротестовал мистер Сегундус.</p><p>Бесцветным тоном, глядя куда-то в противоположную стену, хотя мистер Сегундус точно знал, что там не на что было смотреть, Чилдермасс отвечал, что у него больше нет карт.  По его словам, его колода сгорела, когда он выбирался из топей вокруг владений Шёпота. Он говорил, что сны, живущие на болотах, пришлось кормить символами, чтобы они не съели ни его, ни его коня — а никаких символов, кроме карт, у Чилдермасса с собой не было. Он рассказывал, как с каждой сгоревшей картой сгорал один сон, и мистер Сегундус чувствовал себя таким же сбитым с толку, как когда слушал сказки, которыми разговаривала леди Поул.</p><p>— Я уничтожил семьдесят шесть, — завершил свой рассказ Чилдермасс, по-прежнему глядя в стену. — Оставшиеся две в нагрудном кармане моего жилета; думаю, вы и без моего толкования поймёте, что они мне говорят.</p><p>— Сны? — беспомощно переспросил мистер Сегундус. — Символы?.. Заклинаю вас, сэр, поясните, о чём вы. Я не смогу вам помочь, если не буду знать, с чем имею дело!</p><p>Чилдермасс медленно повернул голову и посмотрел мистеру Сегундусу прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Вы в любом случае не сможете мне помочь, — спокойно сказал он. — Я пришёл к вам за не помощью. Я пришёл к вам за покоем.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус принялся горячо возражать, поскольку даже та малая толика магии, которая была доступна его пониманию, могла бы облегчить состояние Чилдермасса, но тот только криво улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Довольно, — мягко прервал он мистера Сегундуса. — Скажите, сэр, моя записная книжка — она ещё у вас?.. Я был бы вам премного обязан, если бы вы принесли её и уцелевшие карты. Постарайтесь только не прикасаться к ним без перчаток. — Поймав осуждающий взгляд мистера Сегундуса, Чилдермасс снова усмехнулся и прибавил: — Даю вам слово, что, как только вы выполните мою просьбу, я постараюсь описать, что со мной произошло.</p><p>— И не станете препятствовать попыткам вам помочь, — присовокупил мистер Сегундус.</p><p>— Клянусь Книгой и Птицей, — серьёзно сказал Чилдермасс.</p><p>Сегундус так же серьёзно кивнул ему в ответ и удалился на поиски нужных предметов.</p><p>Карты действительно нашлись во внутреннем кармане жилета Чилдермасса — по счастью, его ещё не успели забрать прачки. Памятуя о предостережении, мистер Сегундус достал карты с величайшей осторожностью, обернув руку платком. Рисунки уже совсем выцвели и отчасти стёрлись, но ещё были различимы: человек в костюме шута, которого за ноги хватал бродячий пёс, и склонившийся над столом с магическими ингредиентами волшебник. Карты были прохладными на ощупь, и мистер Сегундус крайне аккуратно завернул их в платок, чтобы невзначай не прикоснуться. Записная книжка Чилдермасса хранилась у мистера Сегундуса в столе, и на её поиски времени тратить не пришлось. Подумав, мистер Сегундус вооружился пером, бумагой и чернильницей и, успокоенный такой экипировкой, поспешил в комнату пациента.</p><p>Чилдермасс, судя по всему, не был способен ждать чего-либо, не предпринимая никаких действий, так что мистер Сегундус застал его умывшимся, побрившимся и уже практически полностью облачённым в принесённую горничной одежду. Судя по тому, какими страшными космами свисали его волосы, причёсываться Чилдермасс считал последним, что ему было необходимо. Чистая рубашка сидела на нём слегка мешковато и была ещё не до конца застёгнута, так, что мистер Сегундус видел часть шрама, оставленного выстрелом несколько лет назад.</p><p>— Иногда ноет на погоду, — проследив направление взгляда мистера Сегундуса, с кривой усмешкой сказал Чилдермасс. — Вы всё собрали?</p><p>Мистер Сегундус рассеянно кивнул. До сегодняшнего дня он весьма смутно представлял себе, как мог выглядеть чисто выбритый и не вполне одетый Чилдермасс, и новое знание его слегка беспокоило. Чилдермасс, оставшийся равнодушным к замешательству мистера Сегундуса, без лишних церемоний вынул у волшебника из рук свою записную книжку и принялся её листать.</p><p>— Нам понадобится серебряное блюдо, — задумчиво сказал он, наощупь взяв с постели жилет и надевая его, не отрывая взгляда от непонятных надписей на странице, — две восковых свечи и соль.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус без лишних возражений распорядился насчёт всего, что попросил его гость. Пока они ждали, Чилдермасс, привычный к роли слуги, привёл в порядок постель и расчистил место на столике, стоявшем у окна. Мистер Сегундус был склонен с прискорбием признать, что на протяжении всего действа сам он стоял в углу, как истукан, поскольку небезосновательно полагал лишним приближаться к занятому своими мыслями Чилдермассу без крайней нужды<sup>9</sup>. </p><p>___________________________</p><p><i><sup>9</sup> В последующие годы в своей переписке с Джоном Чилдермассом мистер Сегундус вспоминал тот день с малопонятной стороннему наблюдателю иронией. «Признаться, до сих пор меня терзает мысль о том, как бы прошёл наш магический опыт, не будь в комнате стола», — писал Сегундус. В своём ответном письме Чилдермасс прилагал подробную диаграмму проведения ритуала восстановления и очищения с использованием серебра и соли, давая пометку: «Это уместилось бы и на подоконнике, друг мой».</i><br/>___________________________</p><p>К изумлению мистера Сегундуса, Чилдермасс не стал чертить принесённой солью ни кругов, ни иных знаков. Он поставил блюдо на центр стола и высыпал на него весь мешочек соли ровным толстым слоем, разделив получившуюся поверхность двумя чертами на четыре части. Затем он жестом подозвал Сегундуса.</p><p>— Вы лучше меня сориентируете линии по сторонам света, — сказал он, указывая на блюдо.</p><p>Возможно, мистер Сегундус и не вёл постоянных наблюдений за положением небесных светил, однако он твёрдо знал, что окна комнаты, в которой они находились, выходили на восток. Выслушав сбивчивые указания Сегундуса, Чилдермасс чуть развернул блюдо. На концах линии, ведущей с востока на запад, он установил свечи. С северной стороны он положил Мага, а с южной — Глупца.</p><p>— Я обещал вам всё рассказать, — снова начав перелистывать страницы записной книжки, проговорил Чилдермасс. — Можете ли вы обещать мне, что не будете пытаться повторить мой путь?</p><p>— Я не могу давать обещания о том, чего не знаю, сэр, — честно сказал мистер Сегундус.</p><p>Чилдермасс оторвал взгляд от записей и посмотрел на второго волшебника, словно изучая. Мистер Сегундус невольно отпрянул от столь пристального внимания, однако Чилдермасс не собирался спорить или возражать. Взгляд его и голос, когда он заговорил, были необычайно мягкими.</p><p>— Я не требую от вас клятв, мистер Сегундус. Единственное, чего я желаю — предостеречь вас от ошибки, которой может стать повторение моего безрассудства. К северу от Йорка есть дубовая роща; деревья в ней растут так, словно их специально высадили в несколько пересекающих друг друга кругов. Через эту рощу можно попасть на волшебную тропу. Вам всего только и нужно, что выбрать час, когда тени длиннее всего, и следовать в рощу, ступая на свою тень. Сперва то место, в которое вы попадаете, внушает лишь восторг и трепет: всё вокруг утоплено в синих тенях, а на голых стволах деревьев растут цветы, которые начинают петь, как только чувствуют приближение живого существа. Однако в самом сердце этого места, там, где заканчивается тропа, начинаются топи. Это последний рубеж перед местом, которое называют владениями Шёпота.</p><p>— Кто называет? — не сдержался мистер Сегундус.</p><p>— Не могу сказать вам точно, сэр, — после секундного молчания признал Чилдермасс. — Цветы называли те места именно так. Я был склонен поверить им на слово.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус принёс свои извинения за то, что прервал рассказ, и попросил Чилдермасса продолжать.</p><p>— Владения Шёпота похожи одновременно на дерево и на замок, — снова заговорил тот. — Их корни уходят в туман и топи, а крона уносится далеко ввысь. Там не растут поющие цветы, однако беспрестанно слышны тихие голоса. Нутро ствола заполнено лестницами и коридорами, которые не создавала ничья рука: они просто так выросли. Я шёл туда по совету своих карт, которые давали мне подсказки. Если человек проведёт ночь во владениях Шёпота, держа в разуме вопрос, он узнает на него ответ.</p><p>— Но это же владения фейри! — воскликнул мистер Сегундус, снова не в силах сдержать волнение. — Ничто из того, что происходит по законам фейри, не даётся смертным так, чтобы не пришлось платить за это несоизмеримую цену!</p><p>Чилдермасс на некоторое время замолк, а затем осведомился о том, какое в тот день было число. Мистер Сегундус ответил, что было двадцать первое сентября. Чилдермасс помолчал ещё с минуту.</p><p>— Я зашёл во владения Шёпота двенадцатого августа, сэр, — наконец сказал он. — И провёл там ровно одну ночь. И один бесконечный день, который ушёл у меня на то, чтобы выбраться оттуда и сразу же отправиться к вам. Судите сами, сколько у верхового уйдёт на то, чтобы доехать от Йорка до Старкросса. Мне ещё повезло, что эти день и ночь длились всего лишь месяц с небольшим, а не несколько лет. Там, где я был, время идёт иначе, но, пусть я и не чувствовал голода и жажды, я провёл всё это время без сна; сомневаюсь, что я смог бы продержаться дольше и остаться в здравом уме…</p><p>Мистер Сегундус стоял и смотрел на Чилдермасса, будучи не в силах произнести ни слова. Поступок чародея не вызывал в нём ни осуждения, ни восхищения; один только безотчётный ужас.</p><p>— Вы что-то упоминали о снах, — тихо сказал он.</p><p>— Да, разумеется, — горько усмехнулся Чилдермасс. — Видите ли, мистер Сегундус… Я не мог помыслить ни о том, что время сыграет со мной такую странную шутку, ни о том, что моему уходу могут воспрепятствовать. Сны живут на болотах, отделяющих владения Шёпота от леса с поющими цветами. Я мало что могу о них рассказать, кроме одного: они голодны и очень одиноки. Если верить песням цветов, эльфы ловят самые страшные сны в сосуды из серебра и паутины, чтобы пугать ими людей<sup>10</sup>. По всей видимости, сны с болот поглощают всех, кто способен спать и грезить, и тем самым продлевают своё существование. Друг с другом они не переговариваются и чаще всего рыскают поодиночке. К сожалению, их привлекало любое знание и любые несущие смысл символы, и мне пришлось спасаться бегством, пожертвовав львиной долей своей колоды, чтобы задержать их.<br/>___________________________</p><p><i><sup>10</sup> По мнению авторитетных исследователей, большая часть племён фейри, объединённых общими морфологическими признаками и отзывающихся на прозвание «эльфы», вообще лишена способности спать.</i><br/>___________________________</p><p>— Скажите, — едва слышно проговорил мистер Сегундус, глядя на незажжённые свечи и истрёпанные карты на столе, — ваш вопрос… ответ на него стоил всего этого?</p><p>— Каждой сгоревшей карты и каждого седого волоса, — без колебаний ответил Чилдермасс.</p><p>— Что же… — начал мистер Сегундус, замолкая на полуслове и проклиная себя за излишнее любопытство.</p><p>Его собеседника эта заминка в некоторой степени позабавила.</p><p>— Что я хотел узнать — вы ведь это хотели спросить, сэр? — невесело ухмыльнулся Чилдермасс. Он развернул свою записную книжку лицом к мистеру Сегундусу, так, что он мог различить вязь непонятных символов, и вкрадчиво спросил: — Вы знаете, что вы хранили всё это время?</p><p>Символы на страницах словно жили своей жизнью, перетекая из одного в другой. Невозможно было различить, где каждый из них по-настоящему начинался и где заканчивался. Мистер Сегундус подумал о том, что видел нечто подобное совсем недавно. Когда он вспомнил о шраме на левом запястье Чилдермасса, ответ пришёл к нему сам собой.</p><p>— Полагаю, это копия книги, написанная Королём-Вороном, — негромко ответил мистер Сегундус. — Сказать по чести, сэр, я просто не вижу никакого иного объяснения. Возможно ли, что я прав?</p><p>Чилдермасс кивнул.</p><p>— Это копия всех символов, покрывающих тело уличного чародея Винкулюса, — сказал он. — У меня ушло несколько недель на то, чтобы всё скопировать и отпустить его с миром, однако, как я ни старался, я не мог понять язык Короля. Временами мне казалось, что я совсем близок к разгадке, однако смысл ускользал. Поэтому, как только я разглядел нужные подсказки в том, что говорили мне карты, я отправился во владения Шёпота, чтобы получить ответ на свой вопрос.</p><p>Не обязательно было произносить вслух то, к чему Чилдермасс вёл. Он был прав, признал мистер Сегундус; умение читать язык Короля стоило и месяца без сна, и сгоревшей колоды, и седины, и любых других жертв. Последний настоящий Чтец умер много лет назад, не дождавшись своей Книги. Возможно, Чилдермасс и не был Чтецом по рождению и призванию, но в целеустремлённости и упорстве ему сложно было отказать.</p><p>Эта мысль внезапно испугала мистера Сегундуса больше, чем всё, услышанное до этого. Вся истинная, первобытная магия, которой научил Англию Джон Аскгласс, Король-Ворон, была записана в виде мелких значков в одной небольшой записной книжке, которую мог прочесть только один человек. В руках Чилдермасса теперь была настоящая власть, и уже от одного этого мистера Сегундуса бросало в дрожь. Если же помыслить о том, что ждало мир, если бы Чилдермасс решил переписать эту книгу на языке, понятном обычным людям…</p><p>Мистер Сегундус очнулся от оцепенения, в которое его ввели его размышления, от осторожного прикосновения. Чилдермасс стоял рядом, положив руку ему на плечо, и смотрел на него полным терпения взглядом.</p><p>— Не стоит страшиться того, что принесёт с собой Книга, мистер Сегундус, — сказал он. — Да, я теперь понимаю сам язык… Но на то, чтобы верно расшифровать хотя бы часть символов, уйдут годы. Письмена Короля постоянно меняются. Может статься, когда я в следующий раз встречу чародея Винкулюса, его тело будут покрывать совершенно другие знаки, и мне придётся повторять свой труд снова и снова. Возможно, весь остаток жизни. Или даже больше — разумеется, если моему Королю не надоест и он не решит действительно вернуться на английский трон…</p><p>Мистер Сегундус слабо улыбнулся этим словам.</p><p>— Однако же, часть символов вы уже можете истолковать, — сказал он, кивая на стоявшее на столе блюдо с солью. — И даже использовать.</p><p>В ответ на это Чилдермасс только усмехнулся и отступил, чтобы зажечь свечи.</p><p>— Во всяком случае, — с неприятной ухмылкой проговорил он, — я очень надеюсь на то, что всё понял правильно.</p><p>Он что-то прошептал в огонь лучины, которой запалил фитили свечей, и бросил её на перекрестье начерченных в соли линий. Полыхнуло, притом куда ярче, чем это могла бы сделать обычная соль; пламя взвилось к потолку, ясное и синее, как рассветный небосвод, и Чилдермасс невольно отшатнулся, прикрывая глаза рукой.</p><p>— Если мы вызовем демона, — сказал мистер Сегундус удивившим его самого равнодушным тоном, — то я официально заявляю, что на мою душу можно купить очень мало.</p><p>Смех Чилдермасса смешался с гулом огня, который не давал ни копоти, ни жара. Пламя опало и угасло так же резко, как и вспыхнуло, и вместе с ним погасли и обе свечи. Мистер Сегундус видел, как догорают последние оставшиеся от колоды Чилдермасса карты и как тлеет что-то в центре оставшейся на блюде горки почерневшей соли.</p><p>— Оставьте душу себе, — скривился в подобии улыбки Чилдермасс, с голодным выражением на лице склоняясь над дымившимся блюдом. — И возьмите мою на хранение. На всякий случай. Я слишком хорошо помню, сэр, как вы хохочете, когда у вас получаются сложные заклинания — так что прошу простить, если я сейчас последую вашему опыту.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус не стал тратить времени на расспросы и ожидание, метнувшись к столу и вперивая взгляд в то, что теперь лежало на блюде. Сперва ему показалось, что это была книга — потемневшая от времени, потёртая и обтрепавшаяся.</p><p>— Это ваша колода, — констатировал он, глядя на то, как от карт поднимается сизый дымок. — Что за заклинание вы использовали?</p><p>В краткой версии ответ Чилдермасса можно было бы сформулировать, как: «О возвращении утерянного во сне». То, что он сказал в более полной форме, никоим образом нельзя передать в печатном виде, поскольку Чилдермасс отвечал откровенно и под влиянием момента, рассказав мистеру Сегундусу, при каких обстоятельствах и в под воздействием каких манипуляций он мог бы точно знать, что и как он, чёрт подери, только что сделал<sup>11</sup>. Мистер Сегундус, справившись с изумлением и выслушав заверения Чилдермасса в том, что никакие из его, Чилдермасса, высказываний не были направлены на оскорбление его, мистера Сегундуса, чувств, признал, что магия Короля-Ворона, вне всякого сомнения, носила крайне специфический характер.<br/>___________________________</p><p><i><sup>11</sup>Джон Чилдермасс до своей службы у мистера Норрелла успел испытать на себе несколько профессий, считая профессию вора-карманника, и найти небезынтересным общение со слоями общества, преобладающими в городских портовых кварталах, что оказало достаточно сильное влияние на его словарный запас. По счастию, мистер Чилдермасс прибегал к данным лингвистическим познаниям очень редко и исключительно в крайних случаях.</i><br/>___________________________</p><p>Чилдермасс перетасовал колоду и досадливо цокнул языком.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — насторожился мистер Сегундус.</p><p>— Не хватает двух карт, — признался Чилдермасс, кивая на оставшиеся на блюде хлопья пепла. — Заклинание вернуло только то, что действительно забрали сны.</p><p>— И, тем не менее, — запальчиво воскликнул мистер Сегундус, — вы правильно поняли его суть!</p><p>Чилдермасс насмешливо приподнял одну бровь:</p><p>— Не вас ли недавно пугала сама мысль о том, чтобы познать написанное в Книге?..</p><p>Ответный укоризненный взгляд мистера Сегундуса, казалось, развеселил его ещё больше. Чилдермасс смахнул пепел и прогоревшую соль на центр блюда и уже собирался отнести их на кухню, но мистер Сегундус его остановил.</p><p>— Вы забываете, что в этом доме вы гость, — поджав губы, осуждающе сказал мистер Сегундус. — Я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы остались ещё на несколько дней. Вам требуется отдых и покой.</p><p>Чилдермасс, ухмыльнувшись, отвечал, что в таком случае его следовало всё ещё относить к категории пациентов.</p><p>— Как вам будет больше угодно, — желчно признал мистер Сегундус. — Однако, у меня к вам остался ещё один вопрос…</p><p>Во взгляде Чилдермасса читалось неприкрытое сомнение в том, что вопрос был всего один. Мистер Сегундус предпочёл этого не заметить.</p><p>— Знак, вырезанный на вашей руке, — серьёзно сказал мистер Сегундус, увлекая своего гостя и пациента за собой, в сторону столовой, — вы говорили, что это тоже язык Короля… Вы знаете, что он означает?</p><p>— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — с безразличной откровенностью ответствовал Чилдермасс. И, когда мистер Сегундус уже готовился возмутиться такому пренебрежению полученными знаниями, спросил: — А вы?</p><p>Если бы мистер Сегундус тогда отвечал с той же честностью, он мог бы сказать, что лично для него смысл, заключённый в знаке, не имел ни малейшего значения. Загвоздка была в том, что единственной причиной, по которой отдельно взятый символ языка Короля не оставлял его равнодушным, было то, на ком именно он был вырезан. Признаваться в подобных вещах, тем более — до завтрака, мистер Сегундус был не приучен. Даже если признаваться приходилось самому себе.</p><p>Ночью тридцать первого октября мистер Сегундус проснулся, ради разнообразия, не от шепчущих снов, а от стука в окно. Сперва он решил, что ему это приснилось: спальни в Старкроссе находились на втором этаже, и перед окном мистера Сегундуса не рос ни плющ, ни деревья, с которых можно было бы дотянуться. Но в стекло снова что-то стукнуло, и недоумевающий волшебник вынужден был выбраться из постели и посмотреть, в чём дело.</p><p>Ночь стояла ясная и холодная, и мистер Сегундус чувствовал себя замёрзшим и беспомощным, когда спешил к окну, кутаясь в халат. Ветер ринулся в распахнутые ставни, гася свечу, которую мистер Сегундус держал в руке, и единственным источником света стали звёзды и луна — уже не полная, но всё ещё яркая на стылом осеннем небосводе. В её серебристом свете можно было различить, что под окном в саду кто-то стоял, чья-то тёмная фигура, слишком гротескная и странная, чтобы быть человеческой. Мистер Сегундус спросонья насчитал у неё шесть ног и уже начал сомневаться, не продолжает ли он грезить, когда часть фигуры шевельнулась и шумно фыркнула. Только тогда он наконец различил, что в саду стоял человек, державший под уздцы лошадь.</p><p>— Спускайтесь, — негромко сказал из теней узнаваемый, хриплый голос Чилдермасса. — Мне нужно вам кое-что показать.</p><p>Когда мистер Сегундус, смешавшись, начал говорить что-то об ответственности перед пациентами, неожиданности визита и времени на сборы, тень Чилдермасса только отмахнулась.</p><p>— Я умею ждать, — просто сказал он. — Спускайтесь. Только оденьтесь потеплее.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус не желал никого беспокоить, оттого сборы несколько затянулись: он всё боялся разбудить живущих с ним под одной крышей людей. Наконец, он тихонько вышел из дома, притворив за собой дверь, и направился в сад. Чилдермасс не терял времени в праздном ожидании, и к моменту, когда уже окончательно проснувшийся и сбитый с толку мистер Сегундус встретил его, он успел вывести из конюшни вторую лошадь. Это была кобыла серой масти по прозвищу Мышка, на которой мистер Сегундус иногда выезжал прогуляться по округе. Мышка была осёдлана и стояла смирно, но косилась на Чилдермасса с тем же подозрением, что и мистер Сегундус. Чилдермасса, впрочем, ни тот, ни другой взгляд совершенно не трогали.</p><p>— Что случилось? — шёпотом спросил мистер Сегундус.</p><p>— Езжайте за мной, — в тон ему ответил Чилдермасс. — Вы должны это видеть.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус очень хотел возмутиться, однако любопытство взяло верх. Мышка, прядая ушами, рысила вслед за чёрным конём Чилдермасса, и мистеру Сегундусу даже не приходилось её направлять. Побитая ночными холодами трава серым ковром стелилась под ногами, и ясное небо над головой казалось ближе, чем было на самом деле. Мистеру Сегундусу очень хотелось расспросить своего спутника обо всём, что с ним случилось с их последней встречи. Перевёл ли он хоть одну главу из книги Джона Аскгласса? Восстановил ли недостававшие карты в колоде? В каких новых уголках Страны Фей побывал?.. Мистер Сегундус с тоской вздохнул, понимая, что, раз не решался всё это время даже написать Чилдермассу, то уж точно не позволит себе пуститься в расспросы — тем более, что, судя по серьёзности, с которой держался его спутник, они собрались по какому-то важному делу.</p><p>Они спустились в низину, затянутую густым, как во снах мистера Сегундуса, туманом. Здесь свет звёзд и луны, причудливо терявшийся в дымке, рисовал в воздухе призрачные пейзажи, красотой ничем не уступавшие видам волшебной страны — хотя мистер Сегундус мог поручиться, что они были на порядок менее опасны.</p><p>Чилдермасс остановил своего коня и обернулся к мистеру Сегундусу. Его глаза горели, отражая лунный свет.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что у вас накопилось множество вопросов, — сказал он. Слова срывались с его губ вместе с белыми облачками пара, мешавшегося с туманом. — Но сейчас я прошу вас ни о чём не говорить и просто довериться мне.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус сам не ожидал вырвавшегося у него смешка.</p><p>— Чилдермасс, — сказал он, — мы с вами однажды убили фейри, питавшегося детьми. Мы творили заклинание из книги Короля. Мы прошли через лес, полный костей, и вернулись живыми. Вы же Луна, вы видите будущее — так неужели вы до сих пор думаете, что всё это было бы возможно, не доверяй я вам?</p><p>Чилдермасс сидел в седле смирно стоявшего коня, не двигаясь, и смотрел на мистера Сегундуса без всякого выражения во взгляде, так, будто видел его в первый раз. Казалось, он что-то хотел сказать, но мистер Сегундус при всём желании не мог себе представить, что именно. Тишина между ними была вязкой, как чёрные воды озера у костяного леса, и никто из них не решался её нарушать.</p><p>А потом в сизом тумане появился синий огонёк. За ним зажёгся второй, третий, десятый, и вскоре вся низина была залита их призрачным светом.</p><p>— Не бойтесь их, — тихо сказал Чилдермасс. — В эту ночь они всего лишь наши проводники и путеводные огни.</p><p>— Путеводные огни? — изумлённо приподнял брови мистер Сегундус, с опаской косясь на крошечный огонёк одной из болотных фей, пролетавший особенно близко.</p><p>— Им тоже любопытно, — мягко ответил Чилдермасс. — Вы же помните, какой сегодня день?</p><p>— Канун Дня всех святых, — безразлично пожал плечами мистер Сегундус, продолжая следить за феей взглядом; синий огонёк в тот момент пытался устроиться на кончике уха его кобылы.</p><p>— Самайн, — поправил его Чилдермасс. — Вы хорошо держитесь в седле, мистер Сегундус?</p><p>Мистер Сегундус отвечал, что до сей поры ему не приходилось проверять свои таланты жокея в скачках, однако он считал свою подготовку достаточной для того, чтобы выдержать галоп столько, сколько потребуется. Фея, устроившаяся между ушей Мышки, задумчиво мерцала переливами синего, подсвечивая лицо мистера Сегундуса таким образом, что оно казалось бледнее и моложе, чего сам мистер Сегундус заметить никак не мог. Чилдермасс криво улыбнулся, глядя на него.</p><p>Между ними, словно соткавшись из тумана, молчаливо пролетел ворон, и кобыла мистера Сегундуса отпрянула назад, стряхивая фею, которая тут же зависла в воздухе рядом. Этот ворон словно был сигналом: внезапно поднявшийся ветер согнал туман, завывая в низине, и всё пространство вокруг волшебников наполнилось хлопаньем перьев, за которым угадывался дробный стук копыт и храп коней.</p><p>— Ночь Самайна, — крикнул Чилдермасс, пытаясь перекричать нараставший шум, — это ночь, когда по небу скачет Дикая охота! Вы когда-нибудь скакали по небу, мистер Сегундус?!..</p><p>Его голос потонул в грохоте копыт. Всадники появились прямо из воздуха — или из-под одного из холмов, мистер Сегундус не мог точно сказать. Вспугнутые ими феи разлетелись врассыпную только затем, чтобы ринуться им вослед. Все всадники ехали на чёрных конях, и рядом с ними бежала свора чёрных псов, ни один из которых не выл и не лаял. Всадники были бледны и черноволосы, и глаза их горели лунным светом, как могут гореть глаза кошек и волков. Мистеру Сегундусу показалось, что он уже где-то встречал того, кто ехал первым: высокого темноглазого мужчину с длинными чёрными волосами, прижатыми серебряным венцом, одетого в плащ из вороньих перьев…</p><p>Он увидел, как Чилдермасс снял шляпу и склонил голову, встретясь взглядом с венценосным всадником, и последовал примеру своего спутника. Король окинул свою свиту коротким и, как показалось мистеру Сегундусу, насмешливым взглядом. Словно убедившись, что ждать больше некого, с громким, почти безумным кличем он послал своего коня в галоп. Молчаливые псы и огнеглазые всадники ринулись за ним, быстрее чем ветер и тише, чем дыхание смерти.</p><p>— За ними! — прокричал Чилдермасс, отшвырнув свою шляпу куда-то за спину и пришпоривая коня.</p><p>Мистеру Сегундусу доводилось скакать галопом при самых разных обстоятельствах, но ещё никогда он не гнался за ветром и туманом. Стая холодных огней летела рядом, и ему не требовалось подгонять лошадь, которой, казалось, тоже овладел азарт этой вечной, как небо, погони.</p><p>— Не отставайте! — через плечо крикнул ему Чилдермасс. Ветер развязал узел, стягивавший его волосы на затылке, и теперь чародей выглядел таким же бледным, диким, свободным духом, как и остальные всадники, и мистер Сегундус смутился того, что невольно залюбовался им.</p><p>Копыта лошади внезапно перестали стучать по земле, и в ушах мистера Сегундуса теперь звенел только ветер и его собственный смех, хотя он и не помнил, когда начал смеяться. Туман стелился внизу, как причудливая дорога, усеянная синими сполохами чуждых этому миру огней. Луна теперь казалась ближе и ярче, будто чей-то безмолвный лик, и мистеру Сегундусу мнилось, что она не стоит на месте, а летит вслед за ними в этой безумной скачке.</p><p>Венценосный всадник впереди воздел руку, и ночной вихрь наполнился звуками, похожими на печальные вздохи. У мистера Сегундуса сжалось сердце от невыразимой тоски, которая была в них; что бы это ни было, оно было исполнено грусти по тому, что никогда не сбудется — и тому, что было слишком мимолётно, чтобы оставить чёткое воспоминание. Это была странная, сладкая печаль обо всём, что чересчур прекрасно для того, чтобы быть вечным, песнь любви к уходящим мгновениям, и мистеру Сегундусу показалось, что он может разобрать слова. Он обернулся на Чилдермасса; тот скакал рядом, окутанный туманом, и его длинные волосы трепал ветер. Невидящий взгляд чародея был устремлён вперёд, во тьму за спиной всадников, а губы его шевелились.</p><p>— <i>Печальна смутная наша страна, как белый туман болот…</i> — донёс ветер до мистера Сегундуса голос Чилдермасса, и волшебнику стало понятно, что это была за песня.</p><p>— <i>…как ветром гонимые клочья дождя, </i>— хором с остальными всадниками прошептал мистер Сегундус, глядя на шлейф усеянной звёздами тьмы впереди, — <i>когда Ворон-король грядет…</i></p><p>Кавалькада всадников мчалась над туманами в окружении нездешних огней и теней гончих псов, и баллада о Короле на чёрных крыльях неслась за ними следом.</p><p>
  <i>Дни пройдут, и пройдут года,<br/>Меня вспоминайте, молю,<br/>Над диким полем в мерцании звезд,<br/>Летящего вслед Королю…</i>
</p><p>Они сошли с волшебной тропы у перекрёстка неподалёку от Старкросса, совершенно не в той стороне, где начали путь. Чёрные всадники и их молчаливая свора не остановились — но кто-то из скакавших впереди подул в рог, и этот прощальный звук был чистым и холодным, как вода в ручье. Чилдермасс остановил коня и спешился, переводя дух; мистер Сегундус последовал его примеру. Ни один из них не произнёс ни слова. Вокруг таяли синие отсветы огней, летевших за всадниками, и их свет мешался с серебристым светом луны, скользившим бликами по упряжи лошадей и капелькам тумана, осевшего на одежде. Запыхавшийся и пьяный от скачки, растрёпанный всеми ветрами Джон Сегундус чувствовал себя необычайно молодым и до крайности глупым. Все годы, что он потратил на изучение магии, были столь ничтожны по сравнению с каждой секундой этой ясной ночи, что ему хотелось одновременно смеяться и плакать, совсем как в тот день, когда его заклятие подчинило фейри. Ни одна книга не могла бы дать ему правильных слов для того, чтобы описать всё, что он чувствовал.</p><p>Поэтому мистер Сегундус, обернувшись к спутнику, всего мгновение колебался, прежде чем поцеловать его.</p><p>Казалось, эта внезапная порывистость застала врасплох их обоих. Джон Сегундус не помнил, когда в последний раз действовал так — открыто и никого не опасаясь. Он почти был готов испугаться, отпрянуть и принести свои извинения, но это замешательство длилось не дольше вздоха. Чилдермасс целовал его в ответ так, как мистер Сегундус не позволял себе никогда, и в сравнении все его почти забытые юношеские выходки казались невинными в своей неуклюжести. Часть призрачных синих огней запуталась в растрепавшихся волосах чёрного чародея, и мистер Сегундус спугнул эти сполохи, когда его руки скользнули вверх по плечам Чилдермасса, обнимая его. То, что начиналось, как бездумный порыв, теперь длилось и длилось в восхитительной неторопливости каждого прикосновения. В этом словно застывшем на месте предрассветном часе не было места ни стыду, ни лукавству; здесь и сейчас всё было истиной, которую не было причин осуждать.</p><p>Они разомкнули объятия на полувздохе и ещё несколько секунд просто стояли рядом, дыша этой истиной, делая её частью себя. В тёмных глазах Чилдермасса падали и гасли звёзды.</p><p>— Я вернусь со снегом, — тихо сказал он вместо прощания.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус ещё некоторое время смотрел ему вслед — чёрный силуэт всадника виднелся в рассветном тумане, как башня маяка, — а потом направился в сторону Старкросса. Всю дорогу он проделал в полном одиночестве и необычайном спокойствии.</p><p>Зима в том году обещала быть поздней, однако мистер Сегундус не прислушивался к этим прогнозам. Точно так же он не пытался больше избегать своих снов или управлять ими; явь и грёзы в какой-то момент перестали для него иметь какие-либо принципиальные различия. Днём за окнами Старкросса выли осенние ветры, а ночью он всё яснее видел выступавший из тумана абрис то ли башни, то ли векового дерева. Мистер Гордон перестал спать стоя и готовился к отъезду домой. В середине ноября в гости к мистеру Сегундусу приезжали мистер Хонифут с супругой, и оба были крайне изумлены метаморфозами в поведении волшебника. Мистер Сегундус пребывал в странном состоянии покоя, ранее совершенно нехарактерного для его склонной к явным проявлениям восторга и огорчения натуре. Миссис Хонифут списывала это на течение времени и была даже рада видеть, что мистер Сегундус наконец остепенился, однако же мистера Хонифута это насторожило.</p><p>— Помилуйте, друг мой, — горячо зашептал он, когда они остались наедине, — не стали ли вы сами жертвой колдовства? Я видел бледную юную леди, прогуливающуюся по первому этажу, и она выглядела столь же равнодушной ко всему, как и вы…</p><p>— Это мисс Макинтайр, она прибыла к нам три дня назад, — ответствовал мистер Сегундус. — Ей выдалось заблудиться в волшебной стране и танцевать с Благим Двором, так что у неё уйдёт некоторое время на то, чтобы снова начать воспринимать человеческий мир всерьёз. И вы неправы, мистер Хонифут, я вовсе не равнодушен.</p><p>— Как же иначе назвать ваше состояние? — воскликнул мистер Хонифут.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус надолго задумался. </p><p>— Я жду, — наконец сказал он.</p><p>Снег выпал двадцать девятого ноября, и это была не робкая, едва заметная пороша, а вихрь первой метели наступающей зимы. Мистер Сегундус сидел за столом, глядя на танец белых хлопьев за окном, и не мог понять, что чувствовал. Через некоторое время он пришёл к выводу, что ему стоило бы испытывать волнение. Мистер Сегундус отложил свою рукопись на край стола, отчасти недоумевая, почему его странное спокойствие никуда не делось, и только когда внизу хлопнула дверь, понял, что всё это время это не было спокойствием.</p><p>Это было уверенностью.</p><p>Пахнущий снегом и туманом, чёрный и бледный, как воины Дини Ши, Чилдермасс мог бы быть похож на ворвавшийся в дом порыв свежего ветра, если бы не умел так резко останавливаться. Он застыл на пороге кабинета мистера Сегундуса, словно сказочный вампир, ожидающий приглашения, и талый снег капал с полей его шляпы на доски пола, мешаясь с дорожной грязью. Мистер Сегундус смотрел на него и думал о том, что ещё никогда и никого в своей жизни так не ждал. Он мог бы сказать, что рад, что Чилдермасс сдержал своё слово, или пуститься в расспросы о том, где волшебник успел побывать и какие новые чудеса он видел, или разузнать, не появились ли новые страницы в книге Джона Аскгласса. Но мистер Сегундус молчал, потому что слов для описания скачки за Королём у него по-прежнему не было, а этот момент был ничем её не хуже.</p><p>Чилдермасс чуть приподнял бровь, вопросительно глядя на мистера Сегундуса. Мистер Сегундус едва заметно кивнул, и Чилдермасс наконец переступил порог. Он ещё только набирал воздух в грудь, чтобы что-то сказать, когда мистер Сегундус резко поднял руку, делая какой-то очень лаконичный и плавный жест, словно чертя что-то пальцами на воздухе. Чилдермасс невольно начал улыбаться, когда, повинуясь этому жесту, дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, а невидимый ключ повернулся в замке.</p><p>— Вижу, вы нашли время изучить бытовые аспекты магии, сэр, — негромко отметил он.</p><p>— У меня было время подумать, — не стал спорить мистер Сегундус, делая шаг к своему гостю.</p><p>У Чилдермасса это время тоже было, думал Сегундус. Время подумать, понять, стоит ли жалеть или забывать, время решить, что делать дальше. И он всё равно вернулся со снегом, как обещал, потому что иначе и быть не могло.</p><p>Со шляпы, которую Чилдермасс положил на край стола, талая вода стекала на черновики рукописи мистера Сегундуса, и ровным счётом никому не было до этого дела.</p><p>Если бы в ту ноябрьскую ночь по крыше Старкросса проскакала Дикая охота, Джон Сегундус бы этому совершенно не удивился. Можно было бы с уверенностью утверждать, что он бы её вовсе не заметил. Мистер Сегундус был занят. Он изучал вырезанный на запястье знак, отметину от пули на груди, старый шрам на щеке с тщанием, которое раньше берёг исключительно для магических изысканий. Он экспериментальным путём познавал вкус чужих губ, их лёгкие прикосновения к шее и плечам. Он с изумлением открывал для себя то, как легко забыть о времени, греясь в жаре чужого тела, слушая музыку чужого дыхания. Всю жизнь Джон Сегундус считал себя слишком несдержанным, чтобы быть настоящим исследователем, слишком мягким, чтобы быть расцененным всерьёз. И то, и другое теперь казалось смешным. Джон Чилдермасс был водоворотом, грозовым шквалом, всей стихией, которой никогда не был ни его учитель и хозяин, ни сам Сегундус. Если он был чтецом, Сегундус был его книгой, и на свете не было волшебника, который бы не относился к книгам со всей возможной серьёзностью и вниманием. Он словно предугадывал все движения, предвосхищал желания, будто заранее всё знал — и для этого ему не нужны были ничьи подсказки и никакие гадания. Прикасаться к нему было, как гладить дикого зверя или хищную птицу, и, запуская пальцы в длинные волосы Чилдермасса, Сегундус изумлялся тому, что ему это позволено. Изумлялся и был благодарен.</p><p> — Со мной однажды говорило небо, — шептал Чилдермасс, скользя поцелуями жадно раскрытых губ от основания шеи Сегундуса вниз, по спине, между лопаток. </p><p>— Со мной говорили камни, — выдыхал он Сегундусу на ухо, прижимаясь ближе, так, что Сегундус кожей чувствовал биение его сердца.</p><p>— Я знал, что рано или поздно их пойму, — говорил он, убирая спадавшие на лицо Сегундуса пряди волос, чтобы поцеловать его в висок. — И, когда пойму, моё толкование потеряет смысл. Потому что всё станет слишком очевидным.</p><p>Мистер Сегундус не видел ничего очевидного ни в разговоре с небом, ни в самом Чилдермассе, о чём не преминул сообщить. Ответный тихий смех чародея отозвался приятной дрожью во всём его теле.</p><p>— Всё вокруг — это и есть магия, — шепнул Чилдермасс, коснувшись губами кончиков пальцев мистера Сегундуса. — Просто мы раньше никогда этого не замечали. Небо. Камни. Деревья. Волшебные тропы и дворцы под холмами. Болотные феи и ведьмины круги… всё это части одного целого. — Он наклонился и поцеловал мистера Сегундуса в губы, прежде чем тихонько прибавить: — Мы этого просто не понимали. Разве не очевидно?..</p><p>Мистер Сегундус провёл пальцами по линии шрама на лице Чилдермасса и задумчиво выразился в том ключе, что, в таком случае, они с Чилдермассом тоже были в какой-то степени магией, и что он, мистер Сегундус, не имел по этому поводу никаких возражений. Он не стал вслух признаваться в том, что, глядя в смеющиеся тёмные глаза Чилдермасса, наконец ощущал себя чем-то целым, а не случайным осколком чужого заклинания.</p><p>В конце концов, это тоже было очевидным.</p><p>Джон Сегундус снова проснулся от шёпота, который уже не казался ему пугающим. Ему очень не хотелось открывать глаза; ему снова снились туманы и шорох крыльев, в этот раз ближе, чем обычно. Высившийся перед ним тёмный, уходящий в небо силуэт бесконечно древнего дерева, похожего на замок, был испещрен тускло светившимися сквозь белёсую мглу письменами. Отчего-то теперь он знал, что это были имена и названия; слова, описывавшие всё на свете; те самые слова, которые он никак не мог подобрать. В своём сне Сегундус сделал шаг вперёд, чувствуя, как бесшумно сминается под ногой бесцветная трава, и коснулся кончиками пальцев исполинского ствола. Дерево было тёплым и живым — и отчего-то таким знакомым, что у Сегундуса защемило сердце. Коснувшись его коры, он почувствовал себя так, словно каким-то необычайным образом перенёсся домой — или, вернее, туда, где его всегда ждали и любили, поскольку бодрствующий мистер Сегундус затруднялся ответить на вопрос о том, какое место называть настоящим домом. Дерево знало о нём всё точно так же, как он в тот момент знал всё о дереве, о тумане, его окружавшем, и даже о том, кто расправлял вокруг него вороньи крылья. Ему просто надо было правильно задать вопрос, чтобы узнать ответ.</p><p>Он не особенно раздумывал, когда спрашивал.</p><p>Когда он наконец открыл глаза, в комнату уже проникал стылый свет осеннего солнца. Измятая постель пахла растаявшим снегом и какими-то сладкими цветами. Он знал, что сегодняшний сон был о чём-то важном, но, как ни силился, никак не мог вспомнить, о чём именно, и вскоре это перестало его волновать. Почувствовав на затылке тепло чужого дыхания, Джон Сегундус невольно начал улыбаться, потому что понял, от какого именно шёпота проснулся в этот раз.</p><p>Чилдермасс, лениво притянув волшебника к себе, шептал во сне его имя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>